Kisah Padma Patil: Si Cantik dari India
by Last-Heir Black
Summary: NEW CHAPTER IS UP! Pesta dansa Yule Ball itu mengubah segalanya. Mengubah pandanganku terhadap murid-murid Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang, sekaligus menegaskan cintaku pada Ron Weasley. Ya, Ronald Billius Weasley. Cowok berambut jahe yang tidak sekedar kusukai, tetapi kucintai setengah mati. Cowok yang pada malam itu sukses membuatku patah hati.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, semuanya.**

 **Masih ada yang ingat dengan kisah Padma Patil?**

 **Sebenarnya ini fic lama yang saya remake. Sengaja saya upload kembali untuk membawa nuansa baru setelah sekian tahun saya tinggalkan terbengkalai.**

 **Saya membawa pair yang anti-mainstream, yaitu Padma Patil dan Ron Weasley. Semoga pembaca menyukainya :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Harry Potter Series by J.K Rowling**

 **Kisah Padma Patil, si Cantik dari India by Last-Heir Black**

 **.**

* * *

 **London, Desember 2012.**

Musim dingin di London semakin ekstrim. Badai salju dimana-mana membuatku enggan keluar rumah. Saat ini aku bersantai di depan perapian dengan segelas cokelat hangat. Memandang dan mengenang. Aku tidak tahu entah sihir apa yang membuatku seperti ini, namun cokelat hangat dan salju selalu ampuh membawaku kembali ke masa lalu. Ke masa remajaku yang sangat mendebarkan. Merasakan sulitnya beradaptasi, bertarung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, hingga mencintai seorang pahlawan. Pandanganku menerawang menembus ruang. Kembali ke masa rapuhku bertahun-tahun silam.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, 1994**

Pesta dansa Yule Ball itu mengubah segalanya. Mengubah pandanganku terhadap murid-murid Durmstrang yang menawan, menepis persepsiku terhadap murid-murid Beauxbatons yang menyita perhatian, sekaligus menegaskan perasaanku pada Ron Weasley. Ya, Ronald Billius Weasley. Cowok berambut jahe yang tidak sekedar kusukai, tetapi kucintai setengah mati. Cowok yang pada malam itu sukses membuatku patah hati.

Malam itu setelah Yule Ball selesai, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamarku. Meratapi kepingan-kepingan hatiku yang telah hancur. Aku patah hati, aku hancur karena cinta yang tak akan pernah terbalas. Masih terngiang di benakku pertengkaran heboh di Aula Besar tadi, yang membuatku ingin mengakhiri hidupku di Menara Astronomi.

 _Aku dan Parvati berjalan riang menuju tangga pualam di Aula Besar. Berdansa dengan cowok-cowok Beauxbatons cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya bisa melenyapkan kejengkelan kami karena diabaikan oleh pasangan dansa kami, Harry dan Ron._

" _Padma, lihat!" ujar Parvati sambil menunjuk ke arah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berada._

" _Apa? Astaga! Apakah mereka bertengkar?"_

" _Ayo kita lihat!"_

 _Kami pun berjalan menuju mereka. Aku bisa melihat Hermione tampak gusar, sanggul licinnya sudah tidak rapi lagi. Wajahnya memerah. Sama halnya dengan Ron, yang mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak marah._

 _"Dia anak Durmstrang!" bentak Ron. "Dia bertanding melawan Harry! Melawan Hogwarts! Kau... kau…" jelas Ron mencari kata-kata yang cukup keras untuk menjelaskan kesalahan Hermione, "bergaul dengan musuh, tahu!"_

 _Hermione ternganga. "Jangan konyol!" katanya sejenak kemudian. "Musuh! Astaga... siapa yang begitu bersemangat ketika melihatnya datang? Siapa yang menginginkan tanda tangannya? Siapa yang punya bonekanya di dalam kamarnya?"_

 _Ron mengabaikan hal ini. "Kurasa dia memintamu untuk pergi bersamanya ketika kalian berdua di perpustakaan?"_

 _"Ya, betul," kata Hermione, rona di pipinya semakin merah. "Jadi kenapa?"_

 _"Bagaimana kejadiannya-kau mengajaknya bergabung di spew, kan?"_

 _"Tidak! Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, dia... dia bilang dia ke perpustakaan setiap hari untuk mencari kesempatan bicara denganku, tetapi dia tak kunjung punya keberanian!" Hermione mengucapkan kata-kata itu amat cepat, dan pipinya menjadi merah sekali sehingga sewarna dengan jubah Parvati._

 _"Yeah, tapi... itu kan kata dia," kata Ron sangar._

 _"Dan apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Jelas, kan? Dia murid Karkaroff, kan? Dia tahu siapa yang selalu bersamamu... Dia cuma mencari cara lebih dekat dengan Harry untuk mendapat informasi dari teman terdekatnya atau agar bisa cukup dekat untuk menyihirnya..."_

 _Wajah Hermione tampak seakan Ron baru saja menamparnya. Ketika bicara, suaranya bergetar. "Asal kau tahu saja, dia tidak menanyakan satu pertanyaan pun tentang Harry, sama sekali tidak..."_

 _Secepat kilat Ron ganti haluan. "Kalau begitu dia mengharap kau membantunya memecahkan teka-teki telurnya! Kurasa kalian asyik bertukar pikiran di perpustakaan..."_

 _"Aku tak pernah membantunya soal telur itu!" kata Hermione, tampak berang. Dan anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang di Aula mulai memperhatikan mereka. "Tak pernah. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu-aku ingin Harry memenangkan turnamen, Harry tahu itu. Iya kan, Harry?"_

 _"Caramu menunjukkannya aneh benar," cemooh Ron._

 _"Ide utama turnamen ini adalah untuk mengenal penyihir dari negara lain dan berteman dengan mereka!" kata Hermione panas._

 _"Bukan!" teriak Ron. "Yang utama adalah menang!"_

 _Hening sejenak. Aku melihat pundak Hermione bergetar, ia terisak pelan. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata._

 _"Nah, kalau kau tidak suka, kau tahu solusinya, kan?" ujar Hermione dingin._

 _"Oh yeah?" balas Ron dengan nada mencemooh. "Apa solusinya?"_

 _"Kalau lain kali ada pesta dansa lagi, ajak aku sebelum orang lain mengajakku, dan jangan anggap aku sebagai cadangan terakhir!" teriak Hermione lantang kemudian berbalik menaiki tangga._

 _Mulut Ron membuka-menutup tanpa suara seperti ikan mas yang dikeluarkan dari air, sementara Hermione berbalik dan berlari menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Ron menoleh memandang Harry._

 _"Ah..." gagapnya, termangu-mangu, "ah... itu membuktikan... masalahnya sama sekali bukan itu..."_

* * *

Ron Weasley cemburu, aku tahu itu. Dia menyukai Hermione Granger, dan Hermione juga menyukainya. Terbukti dari pertengkaran mereka tadi. Semuanya begitu jelas. Mereka saling menyukai. Hal itu seakan menjadi sebuah vonis untukku. Bahwa aku, Padma Patil, tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta seorang Ron Weasley.

Seakan-akan musibah patah hati tidak cukup, masalah lain mengahampiriku. Nilai-nilaiku yang merosot, pertengkaranku dengan teman-teman bahkan saudara kembarku sendiri. Bangkitnya Pangeran Kegelapan dan ketakutan orangtuaku yang memaksa aku dan Parvati agar tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Tentu saja aku menolak mentah-mentah ide tersebut. Akhirnya aku dan Parvati kembali ke Hogwarts, menyelesaikan O.W.L, hingga turut andil dalam Perang Besar Hogwarts.

Yah, begitulah hidup. Kita merasakan pahit dan manis, melihat hitam dan putih, serta merasakan titik terendah dan titik tertinggi dalam hidup. Namun, kita harus berusaha untuk menetralkan rasa pahit dan manis tersebut. Kita harus menyeimbangkan hitam dan putih. Kita harus berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam di titik terendah, dan tidak terjatuh dalam titik tertinggi.

Sebaiknya kuceritakan dari awal. Kuharap kau mau mendengarkan.

Inilah kisahku.

* * *

 **Bagaimana? Apakah ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?**

 **Silahkan review apa saja.**

 **Review dari pembaca merupakan asupan gizi bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini :D**

 **Salam sihir,**

 **Last-Heir Black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo.**

 **Terima kasih telah mereview chapter 1, Aconitum Ferox dan Lime no Himesama.**

 **Kali ini saya datang dengan chapter baru.**

 **Selamat membaca :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **Harry Potter Series by J.K Rowling**

 **Kisah Padma Patil: Si Cantik dari India by Last-Heir Black**

 **.**

* * *

 **Agustus 1991**

" _Papa, M_ _ā_ _m̐!_ _M_ _ē_ _r_ _ē_ _aura Parvati_ _ē_ _ka ḍ_ _ā_ _yana! D_ _ē_ _kh_ _ē_ _ṁ!*"_ Padma yang berusia 11 tahun melambai-lambaikan surat berlogo Hogwarts yang mengundangnya untuk bersekolah di sekolah sihir paling besar di Britania Raya.

"Oh ayolah Padma, tidak perlu bertingkah berlebihan. Kita sudah mengetahui hal itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu," balas Parvati, saudari kembarnya, sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi tetap saja ini sebuah kejutan!" balas Padma tak mau kalah.

Shivam dan Priya Patil, orangtua si kembar Padma dan Parvati, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri kembar mereka.

"Jadi, kapan kita ke Diagon Alley?" tanya Padma sambil menatap orangtuanya.

"Sekarang. Iya kan, Papa?" pinta Parvati penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" ajak Shivam sambil menggandeng putri kembarnya untuk ber-Apparate, sementara Priya mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

Diagon Alley tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Tetapi bagi Padma dan Parvati, yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini hanya mampu memandang takjub. Terang saja, segala macam benda bisa ditemukan di sini. Apalagi dengan banyaknya penyihir dari berbagai macam suku bangsa yang berseliweran di dekat mereka, yang memakai pakaian mencolok. Tak terkecuali bagi keluarga Patil sendiri. Shivam Patil memakai setelan khas pria India berwarna merah marun. Sedangkan Priya dan anak kembarnya memakai _saree,_ pakaian khas wanita India yang terlihat seperti selendang. Salah satu ujungnya dililitkan di pinggang, dan ujung lainnya disampirkan di bahu.

"Papa, Mām̐, aku tidak akan hilang kan?" tanya Parvati sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada Shivam.

"Jangan percaya diri, Parvati. Tidak akan ada yang mau menculikmu," ujar Padma terkekeh, yang membuat saudari kembarnya cemberut.

"Ayo, kita ke Madam Malkin untuk membeli jubah," ajak Priya. "Kau bilang ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakan?" lanjutnya pada Shivam.

"Ah, benar. Kalian pergi dengan Mām̐ ya? Kita bertemu di Florean Fortesque. Sampai nanti," ujar Shivam mengecup pipi istri dan kedua putrinya, kemudian ber-Apparate.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley menuju toko jubah Madam Malkin yang sudah ramai pengunjung. Padma dan Parvati mengeluh melihat panjangnya antrian.

"Ramai sekali. Kita akan terlambat untuk menemui Papa di Florean Fortescue," gumam Priya. "Untuk menghemat waktu, bagaimana kalau Mām̐ membeli perlengkapan kalian yang lain sementara kalian mengepas jubah?" ia menambahkan.

"Mām̐, bagaimana jika kami..."

"Baik, Mām̐. Kami akan menunggu disini," ujar Padma memotong perkataan Parvati.

Sementara Priya berjalan menuju toko Flourish and Blotts, Padma dan Parvati mengantri di belakang sekelompok anak-anak berambut merah yang langsung menoleh ketika mereka datang.

"Kalian ini...apa?" tanya seorang cowok yang mukanya penuh bintik-bintik, kelihatannya ia yang paling muda.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Parvati melotot.

"Apa itu yang kalian pakai?" tanya cowok itu lagi. Memelototi _saree_ berwarna toska yang dikenakan Padma dan Parvati.

"Ini yang dinamakan pakaian, jika kau belum tau." Padma mendengus gusar.

Kedua saudaranya –yang ternyata kembar- tertawa sambil memegangi perut mereka.

"Tetapi aku belum pernah melihat pakaian seperti itu sebelumnya," balas cowok itu tak mau kalah.

"Ini namanya _saree_ India. Apakah kau sebegitu bodohnya..." kata Padma berhenti sejenak.

"...sehingga tidak mengetahui hal ini?" sambung Parvati cepat.

Si kembar berambut merah tertawa lagi. Tetapi adiknya malah mendengus menghina dan berkata, "Buat apa aku mengetahui hal sepele seperti itu? Kalian hanya ras minoritas disini. Tak pantas untuk diperhatikan."

"Ron!" seru si kembar.

PLAK! Tamparan yang cukup keras. Semua orang memandangi mereka, tiga cowok berambut merah dan dua cewek berambut hitam. Dua diantara mereka saling berhadapan dengan tampang marah, sedangkan tiga lainnya hanya diam di tempat dengan ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya.

"Padma, seharusnya kau tidak menamparnya!" ujar Parvati cemas.

"Aku tak peduli. Cowok bego ini harus tahu dengan ras minoritas macam apa dia berhadapan," balas Padma sambil menekankan kata 'ras minoritas'.

"Ron, kau harus minta maaf!" ujar salah satu si kembar.

"Weasley sejati harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya dan meminta maaf jika ada salah," sambung kembar yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau! Buat apa aku meminta maaf pada cewek berandalan ini?" tukas Ron keras kepala.

"Jangan sebut saudariku berandalan, idiot!" ancam Parvati.

"Oh, jangan sok aksi deh, cewek kembar. Kalian menjijikkan." Ron menghina.

Kali ini Parvati dan Padma bersiap menerjang Ron. Tetapi si kembar berambut merah menghalangi mereka.

"Tenang, tenang. Jangan mempermalukan diri kalian, kumohon. Simpan saja tenaga kalian untuk hal lain," ujar si kembar.

"Benar. Kalian cewek-cewek cantik tidak seharusnya menonjok atau main kasar. Biar kami yang bereskan."

"Kami minta maaf atas perlakuan adik kami. Dia memang bego."

Si kembar menyeret Ron sambil memarahinya. Tetapi Padma dan Parvati masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kau benar-benar pengecut, Ron!"

"Aku malu mempunyai adik sepertimu."

"Menjijikkan."

* * *

Padma menatap tanpa minat es krim vanilla yang tersaji di hadapannya. Es krim yang menarik sebenarnya, jika saja Padma tidak mengaduk-aduk es krim tersebut hingga tampak tak beraturan seperti sekarang. Di sebelahnya Parvati melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Shivam dan Priya menatap heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Priya lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Shivam terkekeh pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa tetapi kalian telah mengobrak-abrik es krim hingga tampak mengenaskan dan tidak layak untuk dimakan. Astaga."

Parvati hanya tertawa lirih, sementara Padma masih diam menatap es krimnya. Parvati memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada orangtuanya.

"Padma habis nonjok orang," kata Parvati pelan.

Shivam dan Priya terkejut. "Benarkah itu, Padma?" tanya Priya mengkonfirmasi.

Padma menghela nafas, "Benar, Mām̐."

"Kenapa, Nak?" tanya Shivam.

"Cowok bego itu menghinaku, Papa. Menghina kita! Dia bilang kita ini ras minoritas yang tak pantas diperhatikan!" jawab Padma geram.

"Dia juga menyebut aku dan Padma cewek berandalan dan kembar menjijikkan," tambah Parvati.

Shivam dan Priya menatap putri mereka dengan sedih. Memang beginilah nasib orang asing. Selalu diremehkan dan dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka baru dua tahun menetap di Inggris, karena Shivam dipilih untuk mengambil kendali perusahaan, setelah ayahnya meninggal. Patil's Bussiness, perusahaan yang dipimpin Shivam memang tidak seterkenal yang dimiliki oleh Malfoy. Tetapi Patil's Bussiness cukup terkenal di beberapa kalangan. Yah, paling tidak orang-orang tidak memandang sebelah mata lagi terhadap mereka.

BRAKK! Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan tiga sosok berambut merah yang sangat dikenali Parvati dan Padma. Si cowok kembar mendorong adiknya untuk masuk ke dalam kedai es krim ini. Mereka melambai ke arah Padma dan Parvati, kemudian menyeret adik mereka menuju meja cewek kembar tersebut.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" bentak Padma sambil melompat berdiri dari kursinya.

"Padma!" seru Parvati dan Priya

"Tidak sopan, Nak," tegur Shivam.

"Dia orangnya, Papa, Mām̐! Dialah cowok bego yang menghina kita!" kata Padma sambil menunjuk Ron.

Shivam dan Priya menoleh ke arah cowok berambut merah yang ditunjuk oleh Padma. Kemudian mereka bertukar pandang dengan si cowok kembar, yang notabene adalah kakaknya.

"A-aku cuma ingin m-min-ta ma-af," ujar Ron terbata sambil menatap lantai.

"Yang jelas, Ron. Aku tak sudi punya adik yang gagap," tegur kakak kembarnya sambil nyengir.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," kata Ron dengan tegas. "Aku minta maaf kepada kalian, cewek kembar. Maafkan aku telah mengatai kalian tadi. Dan aku juga minta maaf kepada Anda, Madam dan Sir, karena telah menghina keluarga Anda."

Si cowok kembar berseru senang sambil membuat gerakan meninju udara, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Priya menoleh pada putri kembarnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Maaf diterima," jawab Parvati tersenyum, kemudian mencolek lengan Padma.

Padma menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Dimaafkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Ron Weasley. Cowok kembar ini kakakku, Fred dan George." Ron memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau...Weasley? Apakah kau anak dari Arthur Weasley, pegawai Kementrian?" tanya Shivam.

"Ya, Sir. Arthur Weasley adalah ayahku," jawab Ron bingung.

"Ayah kami juga," tambah si kembar, Fred dan George.

"Ah! Aku Shivam Patil. Ayahmu banyak membantu ketika aku baru pindah ke Inggris ini. Aku bertemu dengannya di Kementrian." Shivam mengangguk antusias.

"Wow, Anda pemilik Patil's Bussiness? Astaga, aku tidak tahu Ayah bergaul dengan orang-orang kaya." Ron bergumam.

Shivam tertawa dan memperkenalkan istri serta putrinya. "Ini Priya, istriku. Dan mereka adalah putri kembarku, Padma dan Parvati."

Dan hari itu mereka menghabiskan sore yang cerah sambil mengobrol seru di Florean Fortescue. Ketika Molly Weasley, ibu dari ketiga cowok tersebut datang mencari anak-anaknya, pembicaraan berakhir. Walaupun Shivam dan Priya telah menawarkan Molly untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Tetapi Molly menolak halus dengan alasan belum memberi makan ayam ternaknya. Akhirnya mereka berpamitan dan kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

Keluarga Patil sampai di kediaman mereka, Patil Palace, ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Patil Palace, tempat itu benar-benar seperti istana. Sulit di deskripsikan. Bayangkan saja istana-istana kerajaan Hindu yang megah. Dengan ornamen-ornamen India yang diletakkan di tempat yang pas. Bangunan ini benar-benar India _banget_. Tampaknya mereka keluarga yang nasionalis, cinta tanah air walaupun berada di tempat asing. Secara keseluruhan, Patil Palace ini mampu menggambarkan orang macam apa yang tinggal di dalamnya.

* * *

 **September 1991**

 **Peron 9 ¾**

Peron 9 ¾ ramai seperti biasanya. Suara langkah kaki para penyihir yang akan menaiki Hogwarts Express hingga suara burung hantu yang saling ber-uhu riang. Ah, jangan lupakan kucing-kucing yang mengeong serta katak yang berlarian di sepanjang peron. Juga wejangan-wejangan orangtua yang akan melepas kepergian putra putri mereka ke Hogwarts.

"Koper? Sweater? Tongkat sihir? Semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya Priya.

"Sudah, Mām̐," jawab Padma dan Parvati serentak.

"Jangan lupa berkirim surat," kata Shivam. "Padma, aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kau menonjok orang di Hogwarts," tambahnya.

Padma cemberut. "Aku tidak akan menonjok orang tanpa alasan."

"Jaga adikmu, Parvati. Kirim surat jika ia berulah," kata Shivam pada Parvati.

"Siap, Papa. Aku akan menjaga Padma. Nah, _Choti_ , jangan berbuat macam-macam, oke?" Parvati mencolek lengan Padma.

"Menyebalkan. Kau hanya 5 menit lebih tua dariku, Parvati!" bantah Padma.

"Tetap saja aku yang paling tua," balas Parvati tak mau kalah.

Padma memilih untuk tidak membalas Parvati, karena ia tahu perdebatan ini tidak akan berakhir jika mereka saling membantah. Ia menoleh ke arah jam di dinding peron. Dua menit lagi kereta akan berangkat! Ia dan Parvati memeluk kedua orangtua mereka dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Mereka segera mencari kompartemen yang kosong sebelum didahului oleh anak-anak yang lain. Tetapi mencari kompartemen dengan menyeret koper yang beratnya aduhai bukanlah perkara mudah. Sudah beberapa kompartemen yang mereka lewati, semuanya terisi penuh.

"Butuh bantuan?" ujar suara yang berada di belakang mereka. Ternyata si kembar Weasley dengan satu orang temannya.

"Kami tidak menemukan kompartemen kosong. Bisakah kalian membantu kami?" tanya Parvati.

"Tentu saja. Kalian bisa menumpang di kompartemen kami," kata teman si kembar Weasley.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku Parvati, dan ini saudariku Padma." Parvati menoleh ke Padma yang duduk di atas kopernya.

"Aku Lee Jordan. Senang bertemu kalian," balas Lee tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan menuju kompartemen ketiga cowok tersebut. Lee membantu mereka untuk meletakkan koper di bagian langit-langit kompartemen kereta. Kemudian mereka duduk untuk melepas penat.

"Terima kasih, Lee," ujar Padma tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Gred, dan ini Forge," ujar si kembar sambil nyengir.

"Maaf? Kukira nama kalian Fred dan George?" tanya Padma keheranan.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya kau salah orang," ujar Fred nyengir.

"Mana mungkin aku salah mengenali kalian," balas Padma memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, masa? Bahkan ibu kami sendiri sering salah mengenali kami," kata George tertawa.

Padma mendengus dan menoleh ke sebelahnya, ternyata Parvati tertidur sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar." Padma beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak keluar dari kompartemen.

"Mau kemana, Padma?" tanya Lee.

"Kau tahu namaku? Bagaimana kau bisa membedakan kami?" Padma keheranan.

"Mudah saja. Dagumu tidak seruncing dagu kembaranmu," jawab Lee enteng.

"Dan kau lebih emosional daripada saudarimu," tambah si kembar sambil memperagakan gaya menonjok orang.

Padma memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Tolong jaga saudariku, ya?" kemudian keluar dari kompartemen.

"As you wish, My Lady," ujar si kembar sambil membungkuk, sementara Lee tertawa melihat aksi temannya.

* * *

Padma berjalan melewati kompartemen yang berisi sekelompok anak-anak perempuan yang mengobrol seru. Dari pintu kompartemen yang tidak tertutup rapat, Padma bisa mendengar jelas obrolan mereka.

"Harry Potter bersekolah di Hogwarts!" ujar seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan antusias.

"Ia ada di kompartemen lain!" sambung temannya yang berkulit gelap.

"Kukira dia ke Hogwarts dengan kereta kuda," sahut yang lainnya, kemudian mereka tertawa.

Padma tercengang. 'Apa yang spesial dari seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Harry Potter itu? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Ah, sudahlah,' batin Padma. Kemudian ia melihat seorang cowok berambut merah yang sangat dikenalinya berada di kompartemen yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Padma melangkah menuju kompartemen tersebut dan membuka pintunya.

"Hai," sapa Padma.

"Hai, err, Patil. Sendirian?" tanya Ron.

"Ya, begitulah. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja."

Padma masuk ke dalam kompartemen dan duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam acak-acakan. Ia tersenyum dan matanya langsung tertuju pada bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahi cowok itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Padma, mengarah ke bekas luka tersebut.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Cowok itu gelagapan sambil merapikan poninya agar menutupi bekas luka tersebut.

"Bloody Hell! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Ron terkejut.

"Tidak," jawab Padma cepat. Kemudian menoleh kepada cowok itu, "Maaf, tetapi aku tidak mengenalimu. Apakah kau orang hebat?"

Cowok itu nampak lega, dan akan menjawab pertanyaan Padma ketika Ron menyelanya. "Blimey! Dia Harry Potter! Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup!"

Padma mengernyit kemudian menoleh kepada Harry yang nyengir gugup. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Ron melongo dan menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Wajahnya sudah sama merahnya dengan rambutnya yang sekarang sangat berantakan.

"Dia Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir, dan kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Maafkan aku, Harry Potter. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku baru menetap di Inggris selama dua tahun," ujar Padma meringis.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Err, siapa namamu?"

"Padma Patil. Senang bertemu denganmu. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus bertanya pada Lee tentang dirimu."

"Lee, siapa?" tanya Harry.

"Apakah Lee Jordan? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" sahut Ron.

"Oh, aku sekompartemen dengannya," jawab Padma enteng.

"Sekompartemen dengan Lee berarti sekompartemen dengan kakak kembarku," gumam Ron.

"Ya, benar. Ngomong-ngomong, Ron, bagaimana cara membedakan mereka?" tanya Padma.

"Buat apa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apakah kau naksir pada kakakku?" tanya Ron curiga.

Padma terkesiap, sementara Harry tertawa kencang. "Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Padma gusar.

"Yah, mudah saja. George lebih pendek daripada Fred," kata Ron. Kemudian ia berkata pada Harry, "Aku akan memperkenalkan kakak-kakakku padamu, Harry."

"'Kakak-kakakku'? Maksudmu kau punya lebih banyak kakak?" tanya Padma keheranan.

"Well, ya, aku punya lima orang kakak," jawab Ron malu-malu.

Dan kemudian mereka –Harry dan Padma- mendengarkan Ron bercerita tentang kakak-kakakknya. Mereka sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita Ron, dan hal itu membuat Ron senang dan merasa diperhatikan. Tidak lama kemudian troli penjual makanan datang. Harry membeli semua jenis makanan yang ada dan mentraktir Padma dan Ron. 'Wow, anak ini baik sekali. Dia pasti kaya raya,' pikir Padma.

Hari sudah mulai senja dan mereka sudah dekat dengan Hogwarts. Padma berpamitan dengan Ron dan Harry, dan berjalan menuju kompartemennya. Ia masuk ke dalam kompartemen dan mendapati bahwa Parvati masih tidur. Sementara itu, ketiga cowok yang sekompartemen dengannya sudah mengenakan jubah Hogwarts. Dan Padma baru saja menyadari kalau ketiga cowok itu seniornya. Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam yang berlambangkan singa emas dengan latar berwarna merah dan kuning keemasan. Mereka adalah penghuni asrama Gryffindor.

"Ada apa, Padma? Kau memelototi kami," ujar Lee.

"Kau terpesona pada kami, eh?" goda Fred.

"Kami masih single kok. Kau boleh memacari salah satu dari kami, Padma," sambung George.

Padma tersadar, kemudian mendelik pada Fred dan George dan berkata, "Aku tidak terpesona pada kalian. Aku hanya baru menyadari bahwa kalian telah memasuki Hogwarts lebih dulu daripada aku."

Fred dan George tertawa, "Pintar sekali, Padma."

"Rowena akan bangga sekali mempunyai murid sepertimu," sindir Fred.

"Kepintaran tak terhingga adalah harta manusia yang paling berharga," sambung George dramatis.

Padma mendengus dan memalingkan muka.

"Sebaiknya kalian memakai jubah. Kita sudah hampir sampai di Hogwarts. Ah, iya. Jangan lupa membangunkan saudarimu, Padma," ujar Lee kemudian menyeret Fred dan George keluar dari kompartemen.

Padma menutup tirai kompartemen dan mengganti bajunya dengan jubah Hogwarts. Kemudian ia membangunkan saudarinya, Parvati. Tidak mudah membangunkan Parvati, tetapi ia akhirnya terbangun dengan sedikit percikan air dan gerutuan kesal.

* * *

Hogwarts' Express telah sampai di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Murid-murid mulai turun dari kereta dan mulai bergerombol ke arah kereta tanpa kuda yang terletak di dekat hutan.

"Kelas satu! Kelas satu ayo sini! Kelas satu ikut aku!"

Mereka bisa mendengar suara menggelegar yang berasal dari seorang pria berbadan besar yang ukurannya agak tidak normal, seperti terkena Mantra Pembengkakan. Mereka pun mengikuti pria yang bernama Rubeus Hagrid itu. Ternyata ia adalah pengawas binatang liar di Hogwarts sekaligus pemandu anak-anak kelas satu yang baru memasuki Hogwarts. Mereka berjalan menuju tepi danau. Disana telah tersedia perahu-perahu yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogwarts melalui Danau Hitam.

Padma dan Parvati satu perahu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berwajah bundar dan seorang anak perempuan berambut megar yang menyebalkan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu menyerocos tentang Hogwarts, seakan-akan ia seorang pemandu wisata yang profesional. Dengan muka kesal mereka turun dari perahu dan berusaha menjauh dari anak perempuan tersebut. Seorang wanita jangkung yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau-zambrud menghampiri mereka, dan memandu mereka menuju Aula Besar untuk seleksi asrama. Padma berjinjit untuk mencari Harry dan Ron. Mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di Aula Besar.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Parvati.

"Harry dan Ron," jawab Padma enteng.

"Harry? Maksudmu Harry Potter?!"

"Ya, Harry Potter. Kau kenal dengannya?" Padma heran.

"Astaga, Padma! Dia itu kan..."

Ucapan Parvati terpotong ketika mendengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari sebuah topi usang berjumbai yang sudah kumal. Anak-anak baru melongo mendengar topi itu bisa bernyanyi. Setelah aksi hebat topi yang bisa bernyayi itu, wanita berjubah hijau-zambrud mulai memanggil nama-nama anak yang akan diseleksi.

"Aku, Minerva McGonagall, akan memanggil kalian satu persatu untuk diseleksi. Namanya yang terpanggil silahkan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, dan memasang topi ini," ujar wanita bernama McGonagall tersebut.

"Abbott, Hannah," panggil McGonagall.

Seorang anak perempuat berambut pirang panjang tampak gemetar ketika berjalan menuju kursi yang telah disediakan. Kemudian memakai topi kumal berjumbai yang menutupi matanya.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" teriak si topi.

Meja yang didominasi oleh warna kuning dan hitam pun bersorak sorai menyambut kedatangan penghuni baru asrama mereka. Hannah Abbott melepaskan topi dan berjalan menuju meja asrama Hufflepuff.

Proses seleksi pun terus berlanjut hingga terdengarlah nama "Granger, Hermione."

Anak perempuan berambut cokelat megar yang seperahu dengan Padma tadi melangkah dengan pasti kemudian duduk dengan anggun. Ia memakai topi dan menunggu hasil seleksinya.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sekarang giliran meja berlambang singa bersorak kencang, yang dikomandoi oleh si kembar Fred dan George.

"Astaga. Aku tidak mau seasrama dengan cewek menyebalkan itu," bisik Padma ke Parvati, yang membuat saudarinya itu mengernyitkan kening.

Kerumunan anak-anak yang belum diseleksi mulai menipis. Hingga akhirnya. . .

"Patil, Padma!"

Padma terkejut dan dengan ragu-ragu melangkah ke depan untuk memakai Topi Seleksi.

" _Hmm...Pendatang baru, eh?"_ Padma bisa mendengar suara Topi Seleksi itu di dalam kepalanya.

" _Berasal dari negeri nun jauh disana. India. Aku bisa melihat pegunungan disana. Apakah kau gadis gunung?"_ si Topi tetap bergumam sementara Padma sudah berkeringat dingin menanti hasil seleksi.

" _Kau pintar, brilian, cerdas, dan memiliki semua aspek yang diinginkan Ravenclaw. Tetapi agak ceroboh dan pemberontak, ya?"_ Padma mendengus mendengar hal ini.

"Cepatlah," gumam Padma.

" _Tidak sabaran,"_ kekeh si Topi. _"Kau aset yang berharga bagi Ravenclaw, namun kau bisa jadi pejuang di Gryffindor,"_ lanjutnya.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak mau satu asrama dengan cewek menyebalkan itu," ujar Padma jengkel.

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu..._ RAVENCLAW!"

Padma mendesah lega kemudian berjalan menuju kerumunan Ravenclaw yang menyambutnya dengan sorakan dan tepukan antusias. Secara otomatis dasinya yang semula hitam polos berubah menjadi warna biru dan perunggu dengan lambang elang. Begitu juga dengan jubahnya. Emblem Ravenclaw secara otomatis melekat, menandakan ia adalah penghuni asrama yang diisi oleh para cerdik cendikia tersebut. Ia mengerling Parvati, kemudian melambai. Setelah ini giliran Parvati.

"Patil, Parvati."

Parvati maju ke depan dengan anggun, kemudian memakai Topi Seleksi. Tak sampai satu menit si Topi meneriakkan... "GRYFFINDOR!"

Padma kaget. Dia tidak menyangka akan berbeda asrama dengan Parvati. Mereka akan berada di bawah atap yang berbeda untuk tujuh tahun ke depan. Mereka belum pernah berpisah sebelumnya. Padma memandangi Parvati yang tampak limbung berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor. Ia melihat Parvati disambut dengan hangat oleh si kembar Fred dan George, serta Lee Jordan.

Ah, ternyata Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley juga berada di asrama Gryffindor. Padma merutuki pilihannya tadi. Seharusnya ia masuk Gryffindor saja. Tetapi tak ada gunanya menyesal. Lebih baik dijalani saja. Padma berencana untuk mendatangi Parvati setelah acara seleksi.

"Aku harus menemui Parvati," gumam Padma pada dirinya sendiri.

Maka setelah acara seleksi usai dan tiba waktunya untuk makan malam, Padma berlari menuju meja Gryffindor yang disambut oleh pelototan dari anak-anak Ravenclaw dan tatapan keheranan anak-anak Gryffindor. Padma mencari-cari Parvati dan menemukannya duduk di antara Fred dan Lee Jordan. Ia mendatangi mereka dan menyusup duduk diantara Parvati dan Lee Jordan.

"Padma!" seru Lee kaget.

Padma mengabaikan seruan Lee dan memandangi Parvati yang menatap kosong.

"Parvati!" panggil Padma.

" _Choti_ ," balas Parvati lirih, "Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berbeda rumah untuk tujuh tahun ke depan."

"Aku tahu. Kita akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Padma memeluk Parvati dengan erat.

"Tentu saja." Parvati tersenyum, dan balas memeluk Padma.

"Awww," ujar Fred dramatis.

"Aku terharu," sambung George kemudian memeluk Fred.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan..."

"...bagaimana rasanya berpisah denganmu..."

"...aku tak sanggup, George..."

"...aku juga, Fred. Aku menyayangimu..."

"...aku juga."

Seketika meja Gryffindor tertawa kencang melihat aksi Fred dan George yang konyol itu. Padma dan Parvati cemberut dan malu karena diledek.

"Tidak usah tersinggung. Mereka memang begitu, kok," ujar Lee menenangkan.

"Well...Aku harus pergi ke mejaku. Sampai jumpa." Padma melambai ke arah Parvati dan Lee, dan melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada si kembar Fred dan George.

Makan malam telah usai dan murid-murid kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Khusus untuk murid kelas 1, mereka dipandu oleh Prefek. Sambil berjalan mereka mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai Hogwarts. Mulai dari lukisan-lukisan yang bisa bergerak dan berbicara, hingga tangga yang bisa bergerak.

"Kalian tahu, tangga bergerak ini merupakan peninggalan Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw kita," ujar Prefek laki-laki berambut pirang dengan bangga.

Perjalanan menuju asrama Ravenclaw cukup melelahkan mengingat asrama berlambangkan elang ini terletak di menara tertinggi di Hogwarts. Sama halnya dengan asrama Gryffindor. Namun, untuk mencapai asrama Gryffindor, kau harus berbelok ke arah kanan. Sedangkan asrama Ravenclaw berbelok ke arah kiri. 'Baguslah, aku bisa dengan mudah menemui Parvati.' Batin Padma.

Mereka telah sampai di pintu asrama Ravenclaw.

"Nah, untuk masuk ke dalam asrama kalian harus bisa memecahkan teka-teki burung elang. Jika tidak, kalian tidak bisa masuk dan harus menunggu orang lain untuk membukakan pintu," ujar Prefek perempuan yang berambut cokelat gelap, yang namanya belum diketahui Padma.

"Hal ini dilakukan agar otak kita tetap terasah untuk berfikir. Sekedar memberitahu, hanya asrama kita yang menerapkan sistem seperti ini. Kita patut bangga," sambung si Prefek laki-laki.

Mereka berkerumun di depan pintu masuk asrama. Kemudian, si Prefek laki-laki mengetuk si elang penjaga yang langsung mengucapkan teka-tekinya.

"Apa yang berada di awal lautan dan di tengah malam?" ujar si elang penjaga.

"Nah, ada yang tahu?" tanya si Prefek laki-laki sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke arah murid-murid.

Hening. Mereka saling menoleh dan mengangkat bahu. Kemudian Padma menjawab, "L."

"Benar sekali, anak baru," jawab si elang yang membuat Padma bangga.

Mereka memasuki asrama Ravenclaw yang sangat mewah. Ruangan yang berbentuk kubah yang didominasi oleh warna biru. Kita dapat melihat luasnya Danau Hitam dari ruangan ini. Di ruangan ini juga terdapat patung Rowena Ravenclaw. Senyumnya sangat cantik, namun juga mengerikan di saat yang sama.

Anak-anak perempuan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk menempati kamar yang sama. Padma sekamar dengan Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li, Lisa Turpin, dan Morag MacDougal. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar yang telah ditentukan, kemudian mulai melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Aku akan menyusun barangku besok. Kalian bagaimana?" tanya Mandy.

"Aku akan menyusunnya sekarang," jawab Padma. Sementara ketiga temannya yang lain setuju dengan Mandy.

"Well, selamat tidur semuanya," ujar Mandy kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Selamat tidur," jawab mereka berempat.

Jadi begitulah. Padma sibuk menyusun dan membereskan barang-barangnya malam itu. Padma bersenandung pelan sambil memikirkan hari pertamanya di Hogwarts. Tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan mengejutkan. Pertemuan dengan Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley, hingga perbedaan asramanya dengan Parvati. Setelah selesai berbenah, Padma mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama kemudian naik ke tempat tidurnya. Berharap semoga hari esok lebih menyenangkan daripada hari ini.

* * *

 **Nah, bagaimana? Apakah chapter ini akan mendapat review lebih dari sebelumnya?**

 **Silahkan review apa saja, baik itu kritik, saran, masukan, atau usulan lainnya.**

 **Salam sihir,**

 **Last-Heir Black.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haihai. Terima kasih telah mereview chapter 2 Adelaide Raverin.**

 **Iya ini emang fanfic 4 tahun lalu yang saya perbaiki dan terbitkan kembali.**

 **Saya memang penyuka pairing minor, sayangnya masih kurang peminat hehe.**

 **Btw, selamat membaca chapter 3 ^-^**

* * *

 **.**

 **Harry Potter Series by J.K Rowling**

 **Kisah Padma Patil: Si Cantik dari India by Last-Heir Black**

 **.**

* * *

Fajar telah menyingsing. Padma Patil sudah bersiap-siap turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Ia sudah akan keluar dari kamar jika saja ia tak ingat teman-teman sekamarnya yang masih bergelung di tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Mandy, bangun." Padma menepuk pundak Mandy.

"'ntuk," gumam Mandy sambil berguling.

"Lisa, bangun. Kau bisa terlambat ke kelas jika tidak bangun sekarang." Padma mengguncang tubuh Lisa.

"Mmm-hmm."

Padma mulai kesal. Ia berencana untuk menyiram mereka dengan air, tetapi ia mengurungkan niat. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan turun ke Aula Besar.

Aula Besar sudah ramai. Meja keempat asrama mulai terisi penuh, kecuali meja Gryffindor yang masih sedikit penghuninya. Padma mencari saudarinya di meja Gryffindor, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Parvati. Jangan bilang Parvati masih tidur, batin Padma. Ia hendak berbalik menuju meja Ravenclaw ketika Ron Weasley melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Padma duduk di meja Gryffindor.

"Hai," sapa Padma sambil duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Harry dan Ron.

"Ngapain kau cuma berdiri disana? Harusnya langsung duduk dan makan." Ron memelototi Padma.

Padma nyengir dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Maksudmu kami?" ujar suara di belakang Padma. Ternyata Fred dan George, yang langsung duduk mengapit Padma.

Padma memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Percaya diri kalian sangat tinggi."

"Tentu saja," kata Fred.

"Itu adalah daya tarik kami." George menyombong, sementara Harry membuat gerakan orang muntah.

Padma mengambil kentang tumbuk dan menuang jus labu ke pialanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Lee?" tanya Padma.

"Di belakangmu," jawab Lee nyengir.

"Ampun deh, bisakah kalian tidak muncul di belakangku? Kalian membuatku encok, tahu." Padma menggerutu.

Lee duduk di sebelah kiri Ron dan mulai makan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat megar datang dan duduk di sebelah Lee. Padma ingat anak itu, cewek sok tahu menyebalkan yang bernama Hermione Granger. Tetapi melihat penampilannya hari ini, Padma merasa kasihan. Hermione terlihat menyedihkan. Matanya merah dan bengkak, seperti habis menangis. Ia mendapati Padma sedang menatapnya dengan prihatin, sedangkan Hermione Granger tidak suka dipandang seperti itu. Itu akan melukai harga dirinya.

"Apa? Aku nggak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" ujar Hermione pedas.

Padma terkesiap dan menatap Hermione yang memandangnya sangar.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu," kata Padma jujur.

"Lalu apa? Merendahkanku karena aku kelahiran-Muggle? Iba padaku karena tidak punya teman? Aku tidak butuh kalian! Aku tidak butuh rasa iba kalian!"

Dan dengan kata-katanya yang dramatis, Hermione meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan berlari kencang. Rambut cokelat megarnya berkibar dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Sekarang, semua anak di meja Gryffindor menatap Padma yang melongo.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Padma.

"Aku tahu," balas Harry pelan.

Mereka masih memandangi Padma dengan tidak yakin.

"Aku serius! Aku hanya menatapnya dan dia meledak marah begitu saja." Padma meyakinkan.

"Serius nih, Padma. Jangan berinteraksi dengan cewek itu. Dia sakit jiwa, sok tahu, dan menyebalkan. Mungkin karena itulah dia tidak punya teman." Ron menatap Padma serius.

Padma menatap Ron tak yakin, "Kau kejam sekali, Ron."

"Tidak! Itu fakta! Dia sangat emosional, kau tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, tetapi jangan dekat-dekat dia deh. Dia itu pemuja perpustakaan dan melahap buku apa saja yang disodorkan kepadanya," Ron bergidik, "aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa masuk Gryffindor, harusnya dia dimasukkan ke Ravenclaw. Ya kan, Harry?" Ron meminta dukungan.

"Oh, entahlah. Kurasa dia merasa getir disini. Ia merasa ini bukanlah tempatnya, ini berbeda jauh dari tempat asalnya. Ia tumbuh dan berkembang di lingkungan Muggle, kau tahu?" ujar Harry melamun.

"Berhentilah membahas cewek Granger itu," kata Fred sambil mencomot kentang goreng. "ada hal yang lebih penting yang-"

"Benar, Fred, kenapa jadwal pelajaran kita belum datang?" potong Lee, yang membuat Fred kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Fred menjitak kepala Lee.

Mengabaikan Lee yang mengaduh kesakitan, Fred dan George menatap Padma yang memelototi seseorang di belakang mereka. Ternyata Parvati. Saudari kembar Padma yang berjalan sempoyongan sambil menguap lebar, berjuang menahan kantuk yang menggelayuti kelopak matanya.

"'Lo semua," ujar Parvati sambil duduk di antara George dan Padma.

"Kau! Darimana saja?" geram Padma.

"Ngantuk," balas Parvati sekenanya.

"Demi Merlin, Parvati! Apa kau-"

Perkataan Padma terpotong ketika Profesor McGonagall datang ke meja Gryffindor dan membagikan jadwal pelajaran mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin angka Gryffindor dikurangi pada hari pertama sekolah." McGonagall menatap tajam anak-anak asramanya.

Fred mengerang, "Ramuan!"

"Dengan para ular!" sambung George.

"Ku harap kalian tidak berbuat onar, Mr. Weasley!" kata McGonagall, kemudian menoleh ke Padma, "Miss Patil, ku kira kau di Ravenclaw. Profesor Flitwick sudah membagikan jadwal sejak tadi."

"Err, baiklah, Profesor." Padma berkata gugup, kemudian berlari menuju meja Ravenclaw.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama Padma adalah Mantra, oleh Profesor Flitwick, Kepala Asrama mereka sendiri. Mereka bergabung dengan anak-anak kelas satu dari Gryffindor. Padma dan rombongan anak Ravenclaw masuk lebih dulu. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang paling depan. Sementara Padma mengambil tempat duduk di deretan nomor dua, dan menyisakan satu kursi untuk Parvati. Anak-anak Gryffindor datang dan mengambil kursi yang tersisa. Padma melambaikan tangan ke Parvati, tetapi ia tidak melihatnya. Parvati sedang mengikik bersama cewek genit yang berambut cokelat ikal. Padma kesal sekali dan tidak memandangi Parvati lagi.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang cowok Gryffindor berkulit gelap.

"Ya," jawab Padma ketus.

"Eh, kalau kau keberatan aku bisa pindah kok," ujar cowok itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Aku hanya sedang...jengkel."

"Aku Dean Thomas." Dean mengulurkan tangan.

"Padma Patil." Padma membalas uluran tangan Dean.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Profesor Flitwick, dengan tubuh mungil dan kumis lebatnya, memasuki ruangan. Suasana hening, sesekali terdengar tawa yang tertahan. Padma memandang mereka dengan jengkel. Profesor Flitwick boleh saja berukuran mini, tetapi jangan remehkan kemampuan otaknya sangat super. Setidaknya begitulah yang ia dengar.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Profesor Flitwick riang dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor."

"Aku Filius Flitwick, Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw, pengajar Mantra, dan _Charm Master_ ," ujar Profesor Flitwick memperkenalkan diri, "Aku akan mengabsen kalian," lanjutnya.

"Boot, Terry!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang seasrama dengan Padma mengacungkan tangan.

"Brown, Lavender!"

Padma mendengus tidak senang. Ternyata cewek genit yang bersama Parvati itu bernama Lavender Brown. Nama yang konyol, menurut Padma.

"Patil, Padma!"

"Saya, Sir!" jawab Padma sambil mengacungkan tangan.

Profesor Flitwick mengabsen semua murid. Setelah itu beliau memulai pelajarannya dengan memberi penjelasan tentang Mantra Melayang.

"Salah satu keterampilan dasar penyihir adalah 'melayangkan', atau kemampuan untuk membuat benda terbang." Profesor Flitwick menjelaskan. "Mudah saja, kalian punya pena bulu?"

Profesor Flitwick mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati bahwa semua muridnya mempunyai pena bulu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Jangan lupa gerakan pergelangan yang lembut. Ayun dan hentakkan!"

Padma dan murid lainnya menirukan gerakan pergelangan tersebut.

"Lalu ucapkan mantranya, Wingardium Leviosa!" kata Profesor Flitwick.

Sekali lagi, semua murid menirukan Profesor Flitwick.

"Stop, stop! Kau bisa mencungkil mata seseorang!" ujar suara yang familiar, yaitu suara Hermione Granger, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Padma.

"Seharusnya _Levi-o-sa_ , bukan _Levi-o-sar_ ," kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau memang pintar. Ayo lakukan," balas Ron menantang. Ternyata ia duduk di sebelah kanan Hermione.

Padma bisa melihat ekspresi angkuh Hermione ketika ditantang oleh Ron. Ia berdehem sekali, kemudian mengucapkan mantra dengan pelafalan yang tepat.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Bulu putih yang berada di meja Hermione melayang mengikuti arah tongkat sihirnya. Semua mata tertuju pada Hermione dengan pandangan kagum, kecuali Ron yang mukanya sudah merah dan terlihat ingin mengutuk Hermione.

" _Well done_ , Miss Granger. 10 angka untuk Gryffindor," kata Profesor Flitwick riang.

Padma menatap Hermione kagum. Kemudian berkata, "Bagus sekali, Hermione Granger. Kau memang sepantasnya berada di Ravenclaw."

Hermione menoleh ke Padma. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Ruangan telah dipenuhi oleh suara anak-anak yang mengucapkan mantra. Hanya segelintir murid yang bisa melakukan Mantra Melayang. Padma salah satunya. Ia berhasil melayangkan bulu pada percobaan ketiga, yang dihadiahi 10 poin oleh Profesor Flitwick.

"Wingard Leviosa! Wingard Leviosa!"

DUAR! Terdengar suara ledakan di belakang Padma. Ternyata seorang anak Gryffindor memutuskan untuk meledakkan bulu, alih-alih menerbangkannya. Di sebelah anak yang wajahnya hitam terkena jelaga itu, Harry Potter bergumam, "Sepertinya kami butuh bulu yang baru, Professor."

* * *

Pelajaran Mantra telah usai. Padma keluar dari kelas Mantra sendirian. Dia bertekad untuk tidak mengindahkan Parvati hari ini, atau bahasa lainnya _'ngambek'_. Ia berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya, yaitu Ramuan, bersama-sama dengan anak-anak Hufflepuff. Padma menghela nafas panjang. Menurut Fred, George, dan Lee, Ramuan merupakan mimpi buruk. Professor Snape suka sekali menganakemaskan asrama Slytherin, mentang-mentang dia yang menjadi Kepala Asrama ular tersebut. Padma menggeleng, ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk.

"Padma Patil, tunggu sebentar."

Padma membalikkan badan dan mendapati bahwa Hermione memanggilnya.

"Ya?" kata Padma ragu.

Hermione melangkah mendekati Padma dan berkata, "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi," katanya malu-malu.

Padma melongo, kemudian menyadari bahwa Hermione membicarakan masalah ketika sarapan di Aula Besar tadi pagi.

"Oh! Yah, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," kata Padma.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak menyinggungku sama sekali. Akulah yang terlalu sensitif. Yah, sepertinya orang-orang tidak menyukai keberadaanku disini." Hermione menatap lantai.

"Jangan begitu," kecam Padma. "Kau tidak sendirian, kok."

"Well, teman?" Hermione mengulurkan tangan.

"Teman." Padma membalas. "Aku harus buru-buru, ada kelas Ramuan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Transfigurasi," balas Hermione.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan siang!" seru Padma sambil berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah, berharap ia tidak terlambat.

* * *

"Bagaimana pelajaran Ramuanmu?" kata Hermione manyamai langkah Padma menuju Aula Besar.

"T untuk Troll," gerutu Padma.

Hermione tertawa. "Separah itukah?"

"Well, ternyata Profesor Snape berpendapat aku terlalu sok tahu di kelasnya." Padma memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pun begitu,"

Aula Besar sudah ramai oleh murid-murid maupun pengajar untuk makan siang. Tak terkecuali bagi Padma dan Hermione. Mereka hendak berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor ketika Padma mendadak berhenti. Raut wajahnya kesal sehingga membuat Hermione heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tidak mau duduk di meja Gryffindor. Lebih baik kita di meja Ravenclaw saja," kata Padma kaku.

"Well, baiklah. Aku juga tidak nyaman berada disana." Hermione mengangkat bahu.

Maka Padma dan Hermione pun duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Padma berpura-pura tidak melihat lambaian tangan Harry serta pandangan shock Ron. Ia sedang tidak ingin berada di meja yang sama dengan saudarinya yang menyebalkan. Ayam goreng yang berada dihadapannya pun menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Padma, membuat Hermione memelototi gadis berdarah India tersebut.

"Padma, jika makanan bisa bicara, Aula Besar akan dipenuhi oleh teriakan ayam goreng yang saat ini sedang kau siksa dengan sangat keji," kata Hermione.

Padma menghela nafas. "Sepertinya ini hari paling menyebalkan sepanjang hidupku di Hogwarts."

"Ayolah, jangan berlebihan. Hidupmu di Hogwarts baru saja memasuki hari kedua," ledek Hermione.

"Oh, kau benar. Hidupku sangat...melelahkan." Padma mendesah dramatis, membuat Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

 **Oktober 1991**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan Padma Patil berada di Hogwarts. Hari-hari di Hogwarts menyenangkan. Walaupun beberapa pertengkaran tidak terelakkan. Ya, pertengkaran Padma dengan saudarinya, Parvati. Ternyata aksi ngambek Padma ketika melihat Parvati dengan Lavender tidak digubris oleh saudarinya tersebut, yang membuat Padma makin kesal.

"Kau cemburu, _Choti_. Kau tidak suka aku berteman dengan orang lain selain kau." Padma memutar bola matanya melihat aksi Padma.

"Kata siapa? Aku menyukai teman-teman Gryffindor. Aku hanya tidak suka kau bergaul dengan Lavender si cewek genit itu," balas Padma.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan mencampuri urusanku, dan aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu."

Dan dengan itu Parvati melenggang menuju Aula Besar, meninggalkan Padma yang masih melotot tidak percaya. Pertengkaran antar saudara memang sering terjadi. Dan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Dua hari setelah itu, Padma dan Parvati berbaikan lagi. Walaupun Padma masih tidak menyukai Lavender yang kerjaannya hanya mengikik sepanjang waktu. Tetapi ia menekan perasaan tidak sukanya di depan Parvati, ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan saudarinya sendiri.

Padma dan Hermione juga semakin akrab, membuat Ron menggerutu dan memandang cemas Padma setiap mereka berpapasan. Ketika Padma menanyakan hal ini, Ron menjawab dengan polos bahwa ia takut Padma akan sakit jiwa-atau dicelakai oleh Hermione. Padma tertawa dengan heboh ketika mendengar alasan ini. Ron hanya cemberut memandanginya. Padma buru-buru minta maaf, tetapi tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum gelinya. Termasuk secercah perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Ron Weasley mencemaskan keadaannya.

Malam ini adalah malam Halloween. Aula Besar telah didekorasi dengan nuansa jingga-yang agak menyeramkan. Labu-labu seukuran kereta-yang telah diukir dengan seringai yang membuatmu merinding- telah dipasang di sudut-sudut aula. Padma memandang takjub Aula Besar. Ia berjalan menuju meja Ravenclaw sambil mengagumi dekorasi yang serba jingga. Walaupun suasana Aula yang temaram membuatnya bergidik karena minimnya penerangan-yang memang disengaja. Ratusan lilin melayang tinggi di atas kepala. Beberapa diletakkan di dalam labu-labu, yang membuat ukirannya tambah menyeramkan karena efek bayangan yang terpantul di sisi lain aula.

Padma sudah akan mengambil makanan ketika ia menyadari absennya Hermione. Ia memandangi meja Gryffindor, tetapi Hermione juga tidak ada disana. Padma menyelinap pergi ke meja Gryffindor dan menyusup duduk di antara Fred dan Lee Jordan, berhadapan dengan Ron dan Harry.

"Astaga!" pekik Lee.

"Ah...Padma! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" ujar Fred pura-pura terkejut.

Padma mengabaikan Fred dan Lee, kemudian bertanya kepada Ron, "Dimana Hermione?"

Ron tersedak jus labunya, sementara Harry menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kau bertanya di tempat yang salah, Miss Patil. Potong 10 poin dari Ravenclaw," ujar Fred dengan nada sok tegas.

"Mana aku tahu! Sudahlah, Padma, jangan mencari-cari cewek gila itu lagi. Kau kan punya aku, Harry, dan kembaranmu si Parvati itu," kata Ron dengan muka memerah akibat tersedak.

"Kau juga punya aku, Padma." Lee promosi sambil nyengir.

"Oh, ayolah. Hermione teman yang baik. Aku bisa mengobrol dengan waras jika bersamanya," ujar Padma enteng, mengisi piringnya dengan sup brokoli yang kental.

Harry, Fred dan George-yang baru disadari Padma duduk di sebelah kanan Harry- tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Ron mendengus.

"Seharusnya kau masuk Gryffindor saja, Padma. Ravenclaw berpengaruh buruk untukmu," gumam Ron.

Terdengar suara kikikan, dan Padma langsung tahu siapa pelakunya. Parvati dan Lavender, tentu saja. Parvati menoleh ke Padma dan menyapanya dengan riang, kemudian duduk di sebelah Lee Jordan.

"Kalian tahu? Hermione Granger bersembunyi di toilet perempuan sepanjang hari," kata Parvati dengan ekspresi sedih yang tidak meyakinkan. Sementara Lavender jelas tampak senang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Padma kaget.

"Well, begitulah."

Padma hendak mencari Hermione ketika pintu Aula Besar menjeblak terbuka, dan Professor Quirell berteriak histeris.

"Troll! _Troll in the dungeon_!" Professor Quirell berlari di sepanjang Aula Besar dan berhenti di depan podium. Ia menatap rekan-rekan gurunya dan berkata lemah, "Kurasa kalian harus tahu," dan kemudian ia pingsan.

Bagai dikomandoi, murid-murid Hogwarts langsung berteriak dan berlarian kesana kemari. Padma dan kelompok kecilnya di Gryffindor bersiap-siap untuk lari ketika terdengar raungan Professor Dumbledore-yang memakai Mantra Sonorus-, menyuruh untuk diam. Bagaikan menekan tombol stop, Aula Besar langsung hening dan menatap Professor Dumbledore dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Semuanya harap tenang," kata Professor Dumbledore, "Kalian akan didampingi Prefek masing-masing untuk kembali ke asrama. Semuanya harap tenang dan tertib," lanjutnya.

Maka semua orang pun berjalan dengan patuh mengikuti Prefek yang memandu mereka menuju asrama masing-masing. Padma hendak berjalan menuju rombongan Ravenclaw ketika Harry berseru panik.

"Hermione! Hermione! Dia di toilet perempuan! Kita harus memberitahunya!" teriak Harry panik.

"Astaga! Ayo!" Padma mengikuti Harry dengan tampang tak kalah panik, sedangkan Ron terlihat ogah-ogahan dan cemas sekaligus.

Padma, Harry, dan Ron berlari menuju toilet perempuan yang terletak di lantai bawah. Tetapi, Padma dipanggil oleh Penelope Clearwater, Prefek Ravenclaw. Padma bergulat dengan keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Hermione dan mengikuti Prefek menuju asrama. Ia bahkan belum sempat untuk memutuskan, karena ia telah diseret oleh Penelope.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Padma kepada Ron dan Harry yang menyusup diantara kerumunan siswa.

Padma dimarahi oleh Penelope selagi mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh. Tetapi ia diam saja, ia memikirkan keselamatan Hermione. Setengah dari dirinya memberontak untuk tetap pergi menyelamatkan Hermione, tetapi setengahnya lagi berpendapat bahwa Hermione akan baik-baik saja. Cewek pintar, Hermione itu. Tidak seperti cewek lainnya yang gemar mengikik, macam si centil Lavender Brown. Ah, memikirkan Lavender membuat Padma makin jengkel. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah sampai di Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. Padma memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya daripada mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di ruang santai. Ia naik ke tempat tidur, mengganti seragamnya dengan piama, dan mengambil buku _Hogwarts: A History_. Ia belum menamatkan bacaannya, tidak seperti Hermione yang sudah membaca buku ini berkali-kali. Menurut Hermione, buku ini sangat menarik. Kau bisa mengetahui hal-hal detail mengenai Hogwarts. Padma membaca buku tersebut sampai larut malam, bahkan ketika teman-teman sekamarnya sudah terlelap, Padma masih membaca. Hingga akhirnya ia menguap dan menutup buku tersebut, menyimpannya di dalam koper. Kemudian ia terlelap.

* * *

Bulan baru, hari baru, semangat baru. Cuaca di bulan November mulai membekukan tulang. Padma memakai sweater Ravenclawnya, mengepang rambut hitam panjangnya, kemudian melilitkan syal bergaris biru-perunggu di lehernya, dan turun untuk sarapan. Ia menemukan Hermione sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor bersama Harry dan Ron. Mereka melambai, dan Padma berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor, membuat kawanan Ravenclawnya mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. Padma memilih mengabaikan reaksi teman-teman Ravenclawnya, dan duduk di hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hermione?" tanya Padma sambil menuangkan jus jeruk di piala.

"Masih hidup," jawab Hermione terkekeh, "Harry dan Ron menyelematkanku tepat pada waktunya," tambahnya.

"Tahu tidak? Hermione berbohong pada guru demi menyelamatkan kami!" seru Harry sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Padma melongo.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka didetensi setelah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Harry punya souvenir bagus lho." Ron berbisik.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Ron dan Hermione tampak menahan tawa, sedangkan Harry meringis.

"Ingus Troll." Ron dan Hermione meledak tertawa, sedangkan Harry dan Padma meringis jijik.

Kemudian ada yang mengapit Padma, yaitu Fred dan George bersama Lee Jordan. Padma kaget dan melihat kiri-kanannya, kemudian mengerang keras.

"Aaaahhh...kalian lagi." Padma menopang kepala dengan kedua tangannya, frustasi.

"Ada yang membicarakan ingus Troll?" kata George mengabaikan Padma.

"Tahu tidak, kami pernah mendapatkan rasa itu ketika makan Permen Segala Rasa Bertie Bott's," tambah Fred sambil nyengir. Sedangkan Lee membuat gerakan orang muntah.

"Geser...geser..." kata Padma gusar, tetapi diabaikan oleh Fred dan George.

"Aduh!" pekik Fred.

"Aww!" sambung George.

"Geser sedikit! Aku tak bisa bernafas." Padma memelototi Fred dan George.

"Kau tidak perlu menusuk kami, Padma!" seru George.

"Nah, Harry, Ron, ayo ceritakan misi penyelamatan kalian kemarin," kata Padma.

Harry dan Ron pun menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami. Mulai dari kekagetan mereka melihat Troll gunung dewasa yang super jumbo, hingga aksi bodoh (atau heroik?) Harry yang bergelantungan di kepala Troll. Ron memerah ketika Hermione menambahkan aksinya yang mengagumkan dengan Mantra Melayang, membuat Fred dan George meledeknya habis-habisan.

Hari ini pelajaran Terbang mereka yang kedua. Setelah pelajaran pertama mereka yang lumayan kacau-Neville Longbottom mengalami patah tulang- rupanya Madam Hooch berpendapat untuk membagi mereka dalam kelompok kecil yang beranggotakan 5 orang, dan menyuruh mereka terbang berkelompok. Padma sekelompok dengan teman-teman Ravenclawnya, yaitu Mandy, Lisa, Terry, dan Anthony. Kelompok Ravenclaw tidak begitu mahir terbang, hanya segelintir dari mereka yang mampu terbang dengan baik. Dan Padma tidak termasuk dalam kelompok tersebut. Ia selalu gugup ketika menaiki sapu, membuat keseimbangannya tidak stabil. Kelompok Gryffindor yang beranggotakan Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, dan Dean Thomas lah yang mahir. Well, kecuali Hermione dan Neville. Mereka juga sama parahnya dengan Padma. Harry, yang telah menjabat sebagai Seeker termuda pada minggu lalu, memamerkan kemampuan terbangnya dengan sangat lihai. Ron dan Dean, walaupun tidak selihai Harry, juga mampu menimbulkan decak kagum dari teman-temannya. Kecuali kelompok Slytherin yang mencibir dengan terang-terangan, hal yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Gryffindor dan Slytherin saling benci, titik.

* * *

Hari ini Padma duduk di meja Ravenclaw, hal yang membuat teman-temannya mengernyit heran.

"Tidak biasanya kau duduk di Ravenclaw," kata Mandy.

"Yah, ini asramaku, kan?" balas Padma enteng.

"Kemana teman-teman Gryffie-mu?" Lisa bertanya.

Padma menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, cuma bertanya," kata Lisa mengangkat bahu.

"Kau dicampakkan, Padma?" sela Mandy.

Padma mendelik. "Bukan urusanmu."

Mandy mendengus dan berkata, "Kau tahu mereka itu disebut dengan apa, Padma?"

Padma menatap Mandy. Ia tahu yang dimaksud 'mereka' disini adalah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

"Mereka itu Trio Emas Gryffindor, mereka orang-orang populer. Sebuah trio beranggotakan tiga orang, kan? Tidak mungkin sebuah Trio Emas Gryffindor menambah satu anggota Ravenclaw, kan?"

Padma memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, mengabaikan Mandy, dan melanjutkan makannya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Aula Besar. Hari ini dia tidak mempunyai jadwal, karena ini adalah akhir pekan. Jadi, Padma berjalan menuju Danau Hitam tanpa alasan. Hanya untuk menghindari teman-temannya.

Ia memikirkan perkataan Mandy. Trio Emas Gryffindor. Yah, mereka memang terkenal. Hermione Granger, paling jenius di angkatan. Harry Potter, sang pahlawan yang bertahan hidup. Ditambah Ron Weasley, yang terkenal dengan rambut merah dan loyalitasnya. Mereka memang trio yang hebat. Tetapi Padma tidak pernah berfikir untuk menjadi bagian dari trio tersebut. Ia hanya ingin berteman baik dengan mereka bertiga. Bukan kerena Harry Potter adalah Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, bahkan Padma baru mendapatkan kisah lengkap tentang Harry Potter pada minggu kelimanya di Hogwarts. Diceritakan dengan sangat heboh oleh Ron Weasley dan kakak-kakaknya, bahkan Hermione yang Kelahiran-Muggle pun mengetahui riwayat hidup Harry. Bukannya meremehkan Kelahiran-Muggle, tapi Padma cuma heran. Dirinya yang kelahiran penyihir saja tidak mengetahui kisah itu. Mungkin karena aku berasal dari negara yang jauh, batin Padma. Atau mungkin karena aku terlalu acuh terhadap sekitar? Padma berperang dengan batinnya.

Padma duduk di pinggir danau, membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya, dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam danau. Hal yang ia sesali satu detik kemudian. Tentu saja! Ini bulan November, air danau pasti sangat dingin, batin Padma kesal. Ia buru-buru memberi mantra penghangat pada kakinya, kemudian memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu. Ia beranjak dari danau dan berjalan menuju kastil. Ketika melewati pohon Birch, ia melihat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Trio Emas Gryffindor yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon. Mereka tampak sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, melihat dari banyaknya buku yang berserakan di sekitar mereka. Baguslah, setidaknya Hermione berpengaruh baik bagi mereka, batin Padma. Kemudian ia buru-buru berjalan menuju kastil, tidak ingin kelihatan.

Setibanya di kastil, Padma memutuskan untuk naik ke Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. Ia berpendapat lebih baik menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan bersantai di asrama sendiri. Mungkin membaca buku atau sekedar menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian. Apa saja untuk menghilangkan pikiran tentang Trio Emas Gryffindor yang terkenal itu.

* * *

 **Oiya, alur cerita ini memang sengaja dibuat lambat karena saya ingin memperlihatkan sudut pandang Padma di keseluruhan cerita Harry Potter.**

 **Silahkan review apa saja :D**

 **Salam sihir,**

 **Last-Heir Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Friday!**

 **Terima kasih bagi silent reader yang telah membaca chapter 3.**

 **Saya lihat di traffic stories, pembaca fanfiksi ini cukup banyak. Namun tidak ada yang meninggalkan jejak review.**

 **Yasudahlah.**

 **Selamat membaca chapter 4 ^-^**

* * *

 **.**

 **Harry Potter Series by J.K Rowling**

 **Kisah Padma Patil: Si Cantik dari India by Last-Heir Black**

 **.**

* * *

 **Desember 1991**

Butiran-butiran salju mulai melapisi kastil Hogwarts, membawa hawa dingin dan menandakan datangnya Natal. Besok, 24 Desember, Padma beserta sebagian murid Hogwarts akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan Natal. Ia mendengar Hermione dan Ron juga akan pulang, entah bagaimana dengan Harry. Padma akan menanyakannya nanti.

Malam ini kastil sudah didekorasi dengan sangat indah. Pohon-pohon cemara berukuran besar yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa diletakkan di sudut-sudut Aula. Ditambah dengan patung-patung es yang berkilau, khas Natal. Profesor Flitwick juga telah memantrai butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit agar kembali lagi ke atas, alih-alih menjatuhi anak-anak yang sedang makan malam. Padma berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor yang masih sepi. Ia tidak melihat mereka bertiga. Hanya ada Lee Jordan dan beberapa murid kelas satu Gryffindor.

"Hai," sapa Padma, kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri Lee.

"Oh, hai Padma. Tumben sekali kau duduk disini," balas Lee.

Padma menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Benarkah? Aku menghabiskan hidupku lebih banyak di meja Gryffindor daripada di asramaku sendiri," kata Padma sambil memelototi Lee.

Lee terkekeh, "Kau absen selama tiga minggu, _Choti_."

"Oh, jangan kau juga." Padma mengerang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang lebih tua darimu, Padma." Lee menepuk kepala Padma.

Padma memutar bola matanya dan mengernyit heran melihat sepinya meja Gryffindor.

"Kemana sih yang lain?" tanya Padma.

"Entahlah. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berada di perpustakaan sepanjang hari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, membuat PR kurasa," kata Lee sambil menyuapkan sup daging ke mulutnya. "Fred dan George masih di ruang rekreasi," tambahnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Padma penasaran.

Mata Lee menyipit ketika memandangi Padma, seakan menilainya. Padma mengangkat alis heran.

"Kurasa kau oke," kata Lee kemudian.

Padma menelengkan kepalanya.

"Well, Fred dan George punya pekerjaan sampingan." Lee memulai.

Padma menaikkan alisnya lagi.

"Yah, dia punya beberapa barang lelucon. Dia menjualnya di Hogwarts, kau tahu," lanjutnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Padma.

"Mereka-"

"Mereka mengetesnya kepada anak-anak lain, dan membayar mereka."

Ron-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Padma. Ia duduk di sebelah Padma, sedangkan Harry dan Hermione duduk di hadapan mereka. Padma menyapa mereka bertiga dan bertanya lagi.

"Mengetes _nya_? Maksudmu, barang lelucon?"

"Well, yeah," kata Ron. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Padma-yang memekik kaget- dan berbisik, "Hermione sangat tidak setuju dengan kelakuan mereka."

Padma menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia kaget dengan sikap Ron. Bukannya berfikir macam-macam, tetapi Padma tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Ya, aku tidak berfikir macam-macam, batin Padma yang mukanya telah memerah. Tidak tahu bahwa Hermione menatapnya dengan penuh perhitungan.

* * *

Padma telah bersiap-siap pulang ke Patil Palace. Ia telah mengenakan mantel dan sepatu bot, membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai, dan mengenakan topi wol berwarna putih polos dengan garis-garis biru muda. Ia juga menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna biru muda dengan motif yang sama. Padma telah mengepak kopernya dan bersiap turun ke Aula Besar. Ia menoleh ke teman-teman sekamarnya.

"Aku turun duluan. Selamat Natal," kata Padma seraya keluar dari kamar, mengingat teman-temannya tidak akan repot-repot untuk membalas ucapannya.

Semenjak Mandy dan Lisa mengejeknya mengenai Trio Emas Gryffindor, Padma tidak lagi bertegur sapa dengan mereka. Kekanakan, memang. Tetapi Padma tak ambil pusing. Toh, mereka tidak mempunyai ikatan selain menjadi teman sekamar. Sedangkan Sue dan Morag, mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar. Mereka tetap bertegur sapa dengan Padma, tetapi hanya sebatas itu.

Padma mengedarkan pandangan di Aula Besar, kemudian berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor. Ia menyapa Ron dan Harry yang sedang bermain catur sihir, kemudian duduk di sebelah Harry yang mengeluh karena lagi-lagi dikalahkan oleh Ron.

"Kau pulang, Padma?" tanya Harry.

"Yeah, begitulah," jawab Padma. "Kau tidak?" katanya lagi.

"Tidak," kata Harry muram.

Kemudian Padma mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ron yang masih bersukacita atas kemenangannya.

"Dimana kopermu?"

"Oh, aku tidak jadi pulang. Orangtuaku mengunjungi Charlie di Rumania. Jadi, yeah, aku tidak pulang," kata Ron mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula-aku harus menemani Harry," tambahnya.

Harry nyengir. Kemudian Hermione datang dan menyapa mereka bertiga.

"Wow, kau juga pulang, Padma?"

"Yeah, aku merindukan rumah," jawab Padma.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Ron.

"Wiltshire."

Ron memekik. "Malfoy!"

Harry menoleh ke sekeliling Aula, mencari Malfoy. Sedangkan Hermione menatap Harry geli.

"Tidak ada Malfoy, Harry," kata Hermione.

Harry sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, tetapi Hermione langsung berkata, "Malfoy juga tinggal di Wiltshire. Malfoy Manor."

Mata Harry membulat tak percaya, sedangkan Ron mengangguk.

"Kau bertetangga dengan Malfoy, eh?" tanya Ron dengan nada tak suka.

"Malfoy? Tunggu sebentar. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina dan berdagu runcing, anak dari Lucius Malfoy-pemilik Malfoy Corporation?" Padma berusaha menggali informasi tentang Malfoy di dalam pikirannya.

"Yeah, berapa Malfoy lagi yang kita kenal?" kata Ron tajam.

"Oh, aku tahu. Aku pernah kesana-sekali. Yeah, aku bertemu Draco Malfoy dan teman-temannya, Pansy Parkinson dan Blaise Zabini."

"Kau-kau berteman dengan mereka?" Ron histeris.

"Tidak juga. Kami saling mengenal, tetapi hanya itu. Tidak terlalu dekat, tidak seperti aku dengan kalian," Padma menerawang, kemudian melihat reaksi Ron. "Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

Ron menatap Padma tak percaya, kemudian berteriak dalam kemarahan.

"Mereka Slytherin, Padma!"

Harry dan Hermione kaget, begitu pula dengan Padma. Ia tidak menyangka akan diteriaki Ron, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dari perkataannya.

"Kau berteman dengan musuh, Padma! Kau bahkan tinggal di wilayah yang sama dengan mereka!" kata Ron lagi.

"Ron-"

"Aku tidak-aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini. Kupikir kau berbeda dari yang lain. Ternyata sama saja," kata Ron dingin, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

"Ron, kau berlebihan!" seru Hermione.

"Hey! Apa yang salah dengan semua itu?" Padma mencekal lengan Ron.

"Apa yang salah? APA YANG SALAH?! Yang salah adalah-" Ron berhenti sejenak, "-kau, Padma Patil, bergaul dengan ular-ular licik itu. Oh, aku baru menyadarinya!" Ron menepuk dahinya dan berpura-pura berpikir. "Kalian anak-anak orang kaya tentu saja saling mengenal. Masalah bisnis, kurasa?" tambahnya sambil mendengus, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Padma bergetar dalam kemarahan. Tangannya mengepal erat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya memanas, setitik air mata mengancam jatuh, tetapi Padma menahannya. Ia berdehem kemudian bertanya kepada Harry yang masih shock. "Kau melihat Parvati?"

"Tidak," Harry menggeleng. "Kau, Hermione?" tanyanya pada Hermione.

"Aku tidak melihatnya di kamar. Kurasa dia sudah turun duluan bersama Lavender," jawab Hermione.

"Oh, well, kurasa tidak ada lagi alasanku berada disini. Bye, _guys_. Selamat Natal."

Dan dengan itu Padma melenggang keluar dari Aula Besar. Meninggalkan Hermione yang menatap punggungnya, dan Harry yang merasa bersalah.

* * *

 **Stasiun King's Cross, Peron 9 ¾**

Padma turun dari Hogwarts Express dengan raut wajah datar. Ia bertekad untuk mengubur kemarahannya di sudut hati yang paling dalam, tidak akan memperlihatkannya kepada Parvati dan kedua orangtuanya. Ia menyeret kopernya dan menyusuri peron untuk mencari orangtuanya. Ia tidak repot-repot mencari Parvati, yang tadi duduk di kompartemen lain. Memikirkan Parvati membuat amarahnya muncul lagi ke ubun-ubun, dan ia berusaha menyurutkan amarahnya dengan melakukan meditasi yang pernah dipelajarinya ketika masih kecil. Pejamkan mata, kosongkan emosi, tarik nafas dalam-dalam melalui hidung, keluarkan perlahan melalui mulut. Lakukan beberapa kali dan perlahan-lahan kau akan kembali-

BRAK!

Seseorang menabrak Padma hingga membuatnya terduduk di atas kopernya sendiri. Oh, sialan! Makhluk macam apa yang mengganggu meditasiku-yang-nyaris-berhasil-ini? batin Padma kesal. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati seseorang jatuh terduduk di depannya. Anak itu sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lebih muda dari Padma, sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam ikal dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Tetapi mata cokelat jernihnya yang indah dipenuhi oleh air mata. Anak itu menangis sambil memunguti kaca yang berserakan dihadapannya, kemudian membungkusnya dengan kertas cokelat. Padma memutuskan untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya dan berjongkok untuk menyapa.

"Hai," sapa Padma canggung. "Mengapa kau menangis?"

 _Pertanyaan bodoh, Padma_! Batin Padma jengkel.

Anak itu tetap saja menangis, tetapi ia mendekap erat bungkusan tersebut.

 _Oh, hebat! Sekarang aku malah terjebak dengan entah-anak-siapa yang sedang menangisi bungkusan-entah-apa-itu. Aku tidak berpengalaman dengan anak-anak!_ teriak Padma dalam hati.

"Err...boleh kulihat bungkusan itu? Mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya," tawar Padma mencoba menghibur.

Anak itu menatap Padma dengan mata cokelat jernihnya. Menimbang apakah Padma bisa dipercaya. Kemudian ia membuka bungkusan itu dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Padma, pecahan-pecahan kaca beserta rantai emas. Sepertinya itu sebuah liontin.

"Aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya," kata Padma sambil tersenyum.

Padma mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku jubahnya dan mengarahkannya ke pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut.

Reparo!

Pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut beserta rantainya menyatu kembali. Sekarang terlihatlah alasan kenapa anak itu menangisi liontinnya. Liontin itu sangat indah, berwarna biru kehijauan dengan huruf Z terukir di permukannya. Dan sebuah batu safir berukuran kecil berada tepat di atas huruf tersebut. Liontin ini pastilah mahal, pikir Padma.

Anak itu mengalungkan liontin yang sudah diperbaiki Padma ke lehernya dan memeluk Padma dengan erat.

"Terima kasih banyak. Liontin ini sangat berarti bagiku," kata anak itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sama-sama." Padma tersenyum tulus.

Anak itu masih menatap Padma, seperti hendak menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berisik dan seseorang meneriakkan nama Padma. Padma berbalik dan menemukan ayahnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Papa!" seru Padma sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Astaga! Disini kau rupanya,"

Padma nyengir tak bersalah. Sedangkan anak perempuan tadi menatap Shivam dengan sorot tak terbaca. Ia kemudian tersenyum kepada Padma dan berkata, "Kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat," kemudian pergi menjauh dari Padma dan Shivam.

Sementara itu Padma hanya melongo dan menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Siapa anak itu?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Padma enteng.

Shivam mengacak rambut hitam Padma, kemudian berkata, "Ayo, kita pulang."

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali di hari Natal, Padma terbangun dan menatap tumpukan hadiah Natal di ujung tempat tidurnya. Ia meraih kotak teratas-yang berasal dari orangtuanya- dan merobek bungkusnya. Sebuah ransel seputih salju dengan motif kupu-kupu kecil beraneka warna. Padma membuka ransel tersebut dan memekik gembira ketika melihat isinya. Sebuah sweater rajutan berwarna toska- yang terdapat huruf PP berwarna hitam di bagian tengahnya- dan topi wol yang senada dengan sweaternya, sebuah cermin persegi berukuran sedang, sebuah sisir yang gagangnya dilapisi perak dan ditaburi batu safir, serta beberapa aksesori rambut.

Kemudian ia memeriksa hadiahnya yang lain. Hermione, Lee, si kembar Weasley, dan satu lagi dari anonim. Padma penasaran dan membuka hadiah dari anonim tersebut. Isinya sebuah album foto yang kosong dan sebuah surat. Padma membuka lipatan surat tersebut dan membacanya.

 **Selamat Hari Natal, Padma Patil!**

 **Kuharap kau menyukai hadiahku. Aku sengaja membiarkan albumnya kosong, agar kau bisa mengisinya sendiri. Isilah dengan kenanganmu yang paling berkesan. Sekali lagi, Selamat Natal.**

 **-anonim**

Padma mengernyit heran. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang mengirimkannya hadiah tanpa menyebutkan identitasnya? Padma mengangkat bahu dan membuka hadiahnya yang lain. Hermione memberinya buku Ensiklopedi Mantra. Lee Jordan memberinya sebuah kue cokelat yang ditaburi kacang almond. Dari surat yang dibaca Padma, Lee mengatakan bahwa ia membuat kue itu sendiri. Padma tersenyum kecil melihat usaha Lee untuk memberinya kado Natal. Dan hadiah terakhir, yang berisi sekotak barang lelucon dikirim oleh si kembar Weasley.

Padma turun dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Kemudian ia menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Ia melihat Shivam dan Priya sudah berada disana. Shivam sedang membaca Daily Prophet, sedangkan Priya sibuk memasak makanan.

"Hai, Papa, Mām̐," sapa Padma sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya," senyum terkembang di wajah Shivam. "Selamat Natal, Nak. Kau suka hadiah dari kami?" tambahnya.

"Suka sekali!" kata Padma girang. "Tetapi, tidakkah itu terlalu mewah, Papa? Maksudku, sisirnya." Padma menatap Shivam waswas.

"Ah, biar saja," kata Shivam enteng.

"Tahu tidak, ayahmu membuat jengkel goblin Gringotts karena sisir itu," kata Priya sambil tertawa, yang membuat Shivam cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa, Mām̐?" tanya Padma penasaran.

"Ingat tidak, pertama kali kita ke Diagon Alley dan Papa harus pergi karena ada keperluan?"

"Ya, aku ingat."

"Nah, pada hari itulah ayahmu meminta goblin untuk membuatkan dua buah sisir, untuk kau dan Parvati. Ayahmu mengira kalian berdua akan masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, maka dia meminta gagangnya ditaburi batu rubi," kata Priya berhenti sebentar. "Ternyata kau diseleksi ke Ravenclaw, dan ayahmu meminta batu-batu rubi itu diganti dengan batu safir. Agar sesuai dengan warna asramamu," tambah Priya sambil tertawa.

"Astaga, Papa!" Padma tertawa kemudian memeluk Shivam dan berkata, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak masalah," kata Shivam. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Parvati?" tanya Shivam sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Belum bangun, sepertinya," kata Padma agak ketus. Kekesalannya pada Parvati belum mereda.

Shivam mengetahui nada ketus Padma, dan mengangkat alisnya meminta penjelasan. Padma menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku akan melihatnya di kamar." Kemudian ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Parvati.

Lantai atas berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Hanya ada dua kamar, yaitu kamar Padma dan Parvati yang masing-masing terletak di ujung ruangan. Dan ada satu ruangan luas di antara kedua kamar tersebut. Ruangan itu ditutupi dengan gorden berwarna merah dan emas. Terdapat dua buah tangga di masing-masing kamar untuk menuju ke bawah. Padma berjalan menuju kamar yang pintunya ditempeli kertas hias berwarna pink dengan tulisan 'Parvati's Palace'. Padma mendengus membaca tulisan itu kemudian membuka pintu kamar, alih-alih mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat Parvati masih bergelung di tempat tidurnya.

"Parvati, bangun!" Padma mengguncang-guncang tubuh Parvati.

"Demi Merlin, Padma! Bisa tidak membangunkanku dengan cara biasa saja?" gerutu Parvati.

"Maksudmu dengan air?" kata Padma iseng.

"Terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, Selamat Natal," kata Parvati sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat Natal juga." Padma balas tersenyum. "Mām̐ dan Papa sudah menunggu di bawah. Cepatlah, bersihkan dirimu." Padma mendorong Parvati ke kamar mandi.

Padma menoleh ke kamar yang didominasi oleh warna pink tersebut. Parvati memang tergila-gila pada warna pink dan warna-warna nyentrik lainnya. Mulai dari pink pucat, jingga, neon pink, hingga pink tua dijadikan sebagai dekorasi ruangannya. Agak silau sebenarnya bagi Padma yang menyukai warna-warna kalem. Kamar Padma sendiri didominasi dengan warna biru yang menenangkan.

Parvati keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengajak Padma turun ke bawah. Mereka menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur, dimana orangtua mereka telah menunggu di meja makan. Aroma khas rempah-rempah memenuhi indra penciuman kedua saudari tersebut.

"Chicken Tandoori!" teriak Padma kegirangan sambil menghampiri meja makan. Parvati memutar bola mata melihat tingkah adik kembarnya, dan menduduki kursi di sebelah Priya.

"Selamat makan," kata Shivam kemudian.

Suara dentingan pisau dan garpu memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ditambah dengan suara tawa dan canda dari keluarga kecil itu.

"Oh, Chicken Tandoori, aku merindukanmu," kata Padma menatap piringnya yang berisi Chicken Tandoori. Ayam yang direndam dalam bumbu dan yoghurt, kemudian dipanggang di dalam tandoor, alat pemanggang tradisional yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

"Biasa saja, Padma," sahut Parvati sambil memutar bola matanya.

Padma mengerang, kemudian berkata, "Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa Hogwarts tidak menyediakan menu ini."

"Yeah, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh memakan ayam ini!" Padma kemudian menyeret sepiring Chicken Tandoori ke arahnya dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Parvati.

"Hei, tidak adil!" seru Parvati cemberut, sedangkan Padma tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar," kata Priya menenangkan.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Padma berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berencana untuk tidur. Seharian tadi ia dan Parvati memasak bersama Priya. Mereka membuat cemilan khas India, yaitu Vada, Samosa, dan Kulfi. Vada adalah cemilan berbentuk seperti donat yang terbuat dari adonan tepung terigu dan biji lentil yang digoreng, makanan ini tidak mempunyai rasa manis, tidak seperti donat kebanyakan. Kemudian ada Samosa-cemilan yang terbuat dari kentang, bawang, kacang, dan daging yang sudah dibumbui- yang berbentuk seperti martabak telur. Sedangkan Kulfi adalah es krim tradisional dari India. Es krim ini terbuat dari susu yang diolah dengan waktu yang lama. Ada beragam rasa, yaitu ada rasa mawar, safron, dan mangga.

Padma naik ke ranjangnya ketika ia menyadari seekor burung hantu berwarna seputih salju bertengger di ambang jendelanya. Padma mengenali burung hantu itu. Itu Hedwig, burung hantu milik Harry Potter. Ia mendekati Hedwig yang menjulurkan kakinya, rupanya Hedwig membawa sebuah kotak yang dilapisi dengan kertas hias. Padma melepaskan kotak itu dari kaki Hedwig, kemudian memberinya sekeping biskuit. Hedwig pun terbang membelah langit malam. Setelah titik putih itu menghilang dari pandangan, Padma menaiki ranjangnya dan membuka kotak tersebut. Sekotak Cokelat Kodok beserta selembar surat. Padma mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

 **Dear Padma,**

 **Aku minta maaf atas sikap Ron kemarin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan semua itu, dan Ron tidak mau memberitahuku. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu marah karena sikapnya yang –ehm- memang tidak sopan kemarin.**

 **Aku minta maaf atas hadiah Natal yang telat. Semoga kau suka hadiahnya, dan Selamat Natal. Aku merindukanmu di meja Gryffindor.**

 **-Harry P**

Seulas senyum bermain di bibir Padma. Ia senang dengan sikap Harry yang membuatnya tersanjung.

"Ah, andaikan Ron bersikap baik sepertimu, Harry." Padma berbisik lirih.

Kemudian Padma teringat kata-kata Ron yang menyakitkan hatinya. Ia berdecak kesal dan naik ke tempat tidurnya, berusaha menghilangkan suara-suara marah Ron. Ia kemudian berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah terlelap mengarungi dunia mimpi. Mimpinya dipenuhi dengan kenangan-kenangan bahagianya ketika masih berada di India. Berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya di taman belakang rumah. Orang-orang tua duduk di bangku taman sambil memperhatikan anak dan cucu mereka bermain di taman. Padma dan Parvati, bersama para sepupu duduk melingkar di taman, bermain tebak-tebakan.

"Coba tebak, dimana aku menyembunyikan batunya?" kata Parvati sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

"Kanan!" seru Padma.

"Kau benar, Choti. Sekarang giliranmu."

Padma berpikir sebentar, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Coba tebak, apa warna kesukaanku?"

Padma mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Parvati dan para sepupu.

"Itu sih sudah jelas. Biru, kan?" kata Parvati.

"Salah," balas Padma mencibir.

"Merah!" kata salah satu sepupu perempuan Padma yang rambutnya dikepang dua.

"Masih salah,"

"Kuning!"

"Emas!"

"Salah, salah." Padma terkikik geli.

"Toska!"

"Yap, benar!"

Padma menoleh ke asal suara tadi. Dan ia terkejut melihat warna merah menyala di antara lautan warna hitam. Ia memekik pelan. Ia mengenali pemilik rambut merah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ron Weasley? Ia melihat Ron nyengir dan melambaikan tangan kepada Padma yang masih shock.

Padma terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku berada di Inggris, bukan di India. Dan Ron Weasley tidak pernah datang ke rumahku." Padma bergumam, menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia berusaha untuk tidur lagi, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia menatapi langit-langit kamarnya, seakan-akan berusaha untuk melubangi langit-langit tersebut. Padma berguling ke kiri dan mendesah pelan. "Demi Merlin! Bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan cowok menyebalkan itu?"

* * *

 **Januari 1992**

Liburan telah usai, waktunya kembali ke Hogwarts! Padma beserta Parvati dan orangtuanya berjalan membelah kerumunan di peron 9 ¾. Waktu keberangkatan tinggal 3 menit lagi. Ia dan Parvati langsung menaiki kereta setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Shivam dan Priya. Padma dan Parvati melongokkan kepala dari jendela yang terbuka, dan melambaikan tangan kepada orangtua mereka. Padma tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata cokelat jernih mengamati dirinya dari peron.

Makan malam tetap lezat seperti biasanya. Sayang sekali tidak ada Chicken Tandoori disini, keluh Padma. Malam ini Padma duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Ron masih marah padanya dan Padma juga jengkel dengan sikap Ron. Ia menusuk ayam panggangnya dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan, membuat ayamnya tergelincir ke pinggiran piring. Padma menghabiskan ayamnya kemudian mengambil puding vanilla. Ia memotong-motong puding tersebut dengan rapi, kemudian menuang susu di atasnya. Ia memakan puding itu dengan lahap. Padma memang menyukai puding vanilla buatan Hogwarts. Menurutnya puding itu sangat enak dan ia merasa bisa menghabiskan puding itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

Aula Besar masih dipenuhi dengan suara dentingan logam dan celotehan murid-murid Hogwarts. Padma sedang mengobrol seru dengan Terry Boot-yang kebetulan juga menyukai puding vanilla- mengenai lezatnya puding buatan Hogwarts tersebut. Kemudian seseorang menepuk bahu Padma-yang merasa jengkel karena sedang mengobrol- dan dengan enggan Padma berbalik melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu. Ia kaget melihat kepala berambut merah menyala berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Ron?"

* * *

 **Yap, sekian dulu untuk chapter 4.**

 **Semoga kali ini pembaca meninggalkan komentarnya.**

 **Silahkan review apa saja. Mau kritik, saran, atau apa saja yang pembaca rasakan ketika membaca cerita ini.**

 **Salam sihir,**

 **Last-Heir Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haihai!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview chapter 4.**

 **Adelaide Raverin: Iya yaa. Mungkin reader agak aneh juga melihat pair ini xD Ngomong2 pair mainstream, sekarang ini saya juga coba-coba bikin pair Dramione. Tapi masih belum rampung sih '-'**

 **Guest: Tetap pantengin fic ini yaa. Nanti bakalan terkuak kok '-'**

 **Anyway, selamat membaca chapter 5!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Harry Potter Series by J.K Rowling**

 **Kisah Padma Patil: Si Cantik dari India by Last-Heir Black**

 **.**

* * *

"Ron?" kata Padma sambil menatap Ron. Seketika rasa jengkel menghampirinya karena Ron masih diam.

"Ayo kita ke asrama, Terry," ajak Padma sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Terry Boot yang kebingungan. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai tujuh, meninggalkan Ron yang masih berdiri di meja Ravenclaw.

"Hei, ada apa?" kata Terry ketika mereka menaiki tangga.

"Aku benci dia," sahut Padma datar.

Terry berhenti di sebelah lukisan wanita yang memakai gaun abad pertengahan yang sangat cantik, di lantai dua. Ia menoleh ke Padma dan berkata, "Dia mau berbicara denganmu, lho,"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau mendengarkan."

"Ada masalah apa, jika aku boleh tahu?"

Padma mendesah pelan. "Dia tidak suka aku bergaul dengan anak-anak Slytherin."

"Benarkah? Kau...bergaul dengan anak-anak Slytherin?" Terry membelalak.

Padma menatap tajam Terry. "Jangan bilang kau juga mau memarahiku."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan memarahimu karena hal itu. Kupikir...keren saja seorang Slytherin mau bergaul dengan anak-anak dari asrama lain."

Tatapan Padma melembut kembali. "Memangnya ada apa sih dengan Slytherin? Kenapa orang-orang selalu saja menjelek-jelekkan asrama itu?"

Terry menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan waswas. Kemudian ia mengajak Padma untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak bicarakan itu disini. Ayo!" ajak Terry sambil menggandeng tangan Padma.

Padma menurut dan menaiki tangga bersama Terry yang masih menggandeng tangannya. Tiba-tiba tangga bergeser ke koridor lain. Genggaman Terry makin erat, sementara sorot matanya bingung. Dia menoleh ke Padma dan mendapati bahwa Padma juga kebingungan. Kemudian Padma menepuk dahinya dan menatap horor Terry, sebuah kesimpulan mengerikan terbentuk di benaknya.

"Koridor terlarang!" seru mereka berbarengan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, suara desisan kucing terdengar di belakang mereka.

"Kucingnya Filch! Ayo lari!

Mereka pun berlarian di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga yang terlarang itu. Terry melihat sebuah pintu, dan ia segera melafalkan 'Alohomora'. Ia memasuki pintu itu bersama Padma dan cepat-cepat menggerendelnya. Nafas mereka tersengal karena berlarian. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara dengkuran yang agak tak wajar. Mereka berbalik dan terpaku melihat pemandangan yang membuat mereka lupa bernafas.

Seekor anjing raksasa berkepala tiga yang sedang ngiler. Terry memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam, selagi hembusan nafas anjing itu menyapu tubuh mereka, membuat jubah mereka lembab dan...bau. Padma membuka gerendel pintu dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Setelah ia dan Terry keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Padma membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Setelah itu ia berlari kencang, diikuti oleh Terry, menuju lantai tujuh.

Mereka telah sampai di patung elang yang akan membukakan jalan bagi mereka untuk memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. Terry mengetuk elang tersebut, dan si elang pun menyebutkan teka-tekinya.

"Kemanakah perginya barang-barang yang hilang?"

"Ke ketiadaan," jawab Terry.

Pintu membuka dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam.

"Kita tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa," kata Terry ketika mereka duduk di sofa di sebelah rak buku.

"Setuju." Padma mengangguk sambil duduk di sebelah Terry. "Untuk apa sih sekolah memelihara anjing neraka itu?" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya mereka menjaga sesuatu." Terry menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa.

"Ah!" seru Padma. Terry memandang Padma dengan bingung. Kemudian Padma berkata, "Ingat tidak, Professor Dumbledore memberi kita peringatan saat awal tahun ajaran? Peringatan tentang koridor terlarang? Pasti ada yang disembunyikan disana!"

Terry mengernyit. "Ya, aku ingat. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, hal penting apa yang disimpan disana sehingga memerlukan penjagaan dari anjing neraka?"

"Aku...entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu," gumam Padma. Kemudian gadis berdarah India itu menatap Terry dan berkata, "Lupakan anjing neraka dan masalahnya. Sekarang jelaskan padaku mengenai hal tadi."

"Hal tadi?" tanya Terry bingung. "Oh, yeah, Slytherin."

Terry pun menceritakan semua hal yang ingin diketahui Padma. Tentang bagaimana permusuhan antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang sudah berlangsung selama berabad-abad. Dan bagaimana mereka hanya berteman dengan sesama Slytherin yang berdarah murni.

"Aku tidak tahu para Slytherin sekolot itu," kata Padma kemudian.

"Yeah, begitulah. Pantas saja Ron Weasley marah padamu. Weasley dan Malfoy itu bermusuhan, padahal mereka sama-sama Darah Murni. Rasa benci Lucius Malfoy kepada Arthur Weasley sama besarnya dengan rasa sayang Professor Snape kepada rambut berminyaknya," kata Terry.

Tawa mereka pun meledak di ruangan tersebut. Mandy dan Lisa yang baru memasuki ruang rekreasi menatap Padma dengan pandangan tak suka. Padma menangkap pandangan mereka, dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

Padma mengobrol dengan Terry hingga larut malam. Mereka mengira-ngira benda apakah yang disimpan di bawah penjagaan anjing neraka tersebut. Ketika Padma menguap berkali-kali dan tak ada satupun tebakan mereka yang masuk akal mengenai hal itu, barulah mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Padma masuk ke kamar anak-anak perempuan, mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama, dan mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Mandy menatapnya tajam sejak ia memasuki kamar.

"Jangan pura-pura bahwa kau tidak melihatku, Padma!" kata Mandy, mengagetkan Padma yang sedang menguraikan kepangan rambutnya.

"Demi Merlin! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

Mandy mengabaikan kata-kata Padma. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Terry? Kalian menghilang ketika makan malam bahkan belum selesai. Aku melihatmu menggandeng Terry tadi."

Padma menatap Mandy dengan tatapan datar. "Ngobrol," jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku! Aku punya kemampuan untuk mendeteksi kebohongan!"

Padma menggertakkan giginya dan berkata, "Baiklah! Aku meggandeng Terry ke Menara Astronomi, dan kami berciuman! Setelah itu kami kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi untuk bermesraan hingga tengah malam. Puas?"

Mata Mandy membulat tak percaya, ia menatap horor Padma dan mulutnya megap-megap seperti orang terkena gangguan pernapasan.

"Benarkah?" kata Lisa yang tadinya berbaring, sekarang duduk tegak di tempat tidurnya.

"K-kau!" gagap Mandy sambil menunjuk Padma.

Padma mengerang frustasi dan menghempaskan badannya di tempat tidur. "Argh! Kalian ini bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja aku tidak melakukan hal itu! Aku dan Terry tidak ke Menara Astronomi, tidak berciuman, dan tidak bermesraan! Demi Tuhan! Aku masih sebelas tahun! Aku belum sepantasnya melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Banyak anak-anak sebelas tahun yang sudah berciuman di zaman ini. Jangan sok suci deh, Patil!"

"Salah satunya kau, kan, Mandy? Maaf saja, aku tidak seperti dirimu yang dewasa karbitan. Aku ini masih sebelas tahun, dan aku bertindak seperti anak usia sebelas tahun."

Muka Mandy memerah dan ia mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara Lisa hanya melongo menatap perseteruan teman sekamarnya. Sue dan Morag? Jangan tanya, mereka masih membaca di Ruang Rekreasi.

"Berani-beraninya kau membohongiku!"

"Demi jenggot panjang Dumbledore! Tolong digunakan, deh, pendeteksi kebohonganmu itu." Padma mendengus.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan bersama Terry, kalau begitu?" tanya Mandy.

"Kami hanya mengobrol," balas Padma singkat.

"Mengobrol tentang apa?" tanya Mandy lagi.

Padma menatap tajam Mandy dan berkata, "Aku takut otakmu tidak bisa memproses apa yang akan kukatakan. Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohmu, Mandy. Selamat malam."

Padma berbaring memunggungi Mandy dan Lisa, mengabaikan mereka berdua. Ia sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Mandy. Apa hak Mandy menanyainya tentang Terry? Apa mungkin Mandy menyukai Terry? Pikiran ini membuat Padma ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mandy menyukai Terry? _Are you kidding me?_

* * *

 **Februari 1992**

Kehidupan Padma berjalan seperti seharusnya. Sekolah dan segala tetek bengeknya, mengobrol bersama teman, dan melakukan aktivitas biasa. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan agak membosankan bagi Padma. Beberapa hari ini ia terlihat uring-uringan. Ia masih belum bertegur sapa dengan Ron, hal yang membuat Harry meringis jika mereka kebetulan bertemu. Sementara Mandy dan Lisa selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tetapi sejak memasuki minggu kedua di bulan Februari, ada hal-hal yang tak terduga yang dialami Padma.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan rutinitas ini," ujar Padma pada hari Sabtu yang cerah. Ia dan Terry memutuskan untuk bersantai di pinggir Danau Hitam.

"Benarkah?" balas Terry dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Ya," jawab Padma singkat. "Aku bosan dengan hal yang itu-itu saja. Masuk kelas, mengerjakan PR, makan, dll. Aku butuh hal yang baru. Aku butuh pengalih perhatian," tambahnya sambil menghela nafas.

Terry tertawa, yang langsung dipelototi oleh Padma.

"Tidak ada yang lucu," kata Padma.

"Ada!" tukas Terry masih tetap tertawa.

Padma memutar bola matanya dan menoleh ke sekitar. Ia melihat trio yang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Trio Emas Gryffindor? Mereka sedang berbicara serius di bawah naungan pohon Birch. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Padma tidak tahu. Mereka terlihat cemas, kemudian beranjak dari pohon tersebut dan berjalan cepat ke arah Padma dan Terry duduk. Padma buru-buru mengalasi kepalanya dengan sweater, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Menurutmu siapa orang yang kebetulan membawa telur naga tepat ketika Hagrid ingin sekali memelihara makhluk itu?" tanya Ron mengernyitkan kening.

"Pelankan suaramu, Ron!" Hermione terlihat cemas. "Yang jelas orang itu tahu mengenai Fluffy dan tahu cara melewatinya," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita temui Hagrid!" Harry melerai.

Padma mengikuti pembicaraan trio itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa maksud mereka. Hagrid ingin memelihara naga dan ada orang yang memberinya telur naga? Dan siapa itu Fluffy? Padma bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengabaikan Terry yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hei!" seru Terry sambil menarik sweater dari kepala Padma.

"Eh, apa?" Padma kebingungan.

Terry menatap Padma jengkel. "Kau kenapa, sih, menutupi wajahmu?"

"Aku...entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka melihatku."

Terry mengerang pelan dan berbaring di atas rerumputan yang tebal. Ia menatapi langit yang bersih, tanpa awan. Kemudian, mendadak ia duduk dan menatap Padma dengan mata melebar.

"Kau pasti menguping pembicaraan mereka, ya?" tuduh Terry.

"Well...yeah. Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menguping. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka mengobrol terlalu keras, sih," bantah Padma.

Terry mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu siapa itu Fluffy?" katanya sambil nyengir.

"Kau juga menguping!" seru Padma.

"Habis...mereka mengobrol terlalu keras, sih." Terry mengulang perkataan Padma.

Padma memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan, sama seperti yang dilakukan Terry sebelumnya.

"Nanti saja, aku mau tidur dulu. Diri ini sudah lelah," ujar Padma dramatis.

"Drama queen."

* * *

Pagi ini Padma turun ke Aula Besar dengan bersemangat. Tak ada alasan khusus selain musim semi telah datang. Bagi Padma, indah dan hangat adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan musim semi. Bumi seperti terlahir kembali dengan dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, dan binatang-binatang yang keluar dari sarangnya untuk menikmati keindahan dan kehangatan musim semi.

Padma baru sampai di pintu Aula Besar, ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Lee?" tanya Padma terkejut.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," balas Lee dengan cengiran.

"Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" seru Padma sambil bersidekap.

"Maaf. Ayo masuk," ajak Lee.

Mereka berjalan menembus kerumunan anak-anak yang berlalu lalang di Aula Besar. Padma hendak berbelok ke meja Ravenclaw, tetapi Lee membawanya menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Kau harus mengisi daftar hadirmu di meja Gryffindor," kata Lee sambil duduk di sebelah Padma.

Padma diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, namun masih bisa terlihat bahwa raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah meja.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Lee.

Gadis India tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei," ujar Lee sambil memegang pundak Padma, berusaha agar gadis itu mau menatapnya. "Kau punya aku untuk tempat bercerita," lanjutnya.

Padma baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika seseorang menyerukan namanya. Terry berlari menuju meja Gryffindor, dan berhenti tepat di depan Padma dengan nafas tersengal dan kegembiraan yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Rupanya ialah yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Padma heran.

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah tahu!"

Padma mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Apa yang sudah diketahui Terry, yang membuatnya gembira seperti ini? Kemudian gambaran tentang anjing-berkepala-tiga berkelebat di benaknya. Ia menatap Terry, meminta konfirmasi. Terry mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Padma, mengajaknya pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Padma pada Lee yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi!"

* * *

Terry mengajak Padma ke perpustakaan. Ia menunjuk sebuah halaman, lalu menyuruh Padma membacanya. Padma menarik buku itu ke hadapannya dan mulai membaca. Baris demi baris hingga ia telah sampai pada akhir bacaan tersebut. Ia menatap Terry dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

Terry duduk di sebelah Padma dan memasang wajah serius.

"Aku mendengar mereka membicarakan Nicolas Flamel,"

"Kau menguping lagi?" tuntut Padma.

"Aku penasaran." Terry membela diri. "Lalu mencari tahu siapa itu Nicolas Flamel. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui saat ini, ternyata Nicolas Flamel adalah pembuat..."

"...Batu Bertuah. Itulah yang dijaga oleh anjing neraka itu. Siapa namanya? Fluffy?" sambung Padma.

"Tepat sekali. Batu yang bisa membuat apapun yang disentuh menjadi emas dan membuat pemakainya abadi,"

"Yep. Tetapi...siapa yang mengincar batu tersebut?"

"Tidak tahu," kata Terry jujur.

"Mungkinkah...kau tahu...Vol-?" Padma menduga-duga.

"Tidak, tidak. Buka dia," potong Terry. "Dia sudah mati, lenyap dari permukaan bumi ini," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Lalu siapa?"

"Bisa siapa saja, kan?"

"Professor Snape?"

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Pelahap Maut?"

"Kurasa tidak. Mereka tidak akan bisa memasuki Hogwarts,"

"Pasti orang dalam,"

"Kemungkinan besar..."

Mereka berdua terdiam, masih memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan. Siapa yang menginginkan Batu Bertuah? Jika memang bukan Pelahap Maut, lalu siapa? Padma masih bertanya-tanya ketika perutnya berbunyi, menginterupsi kegiatan berpikirnya.

"Eh..." ujar Padma sambil memegangi perutnya, wajahnya memerah malu.

"Astaga, aku lupa kau belum sarapan. Ini, aku sempat mengantongi beberapa potong roti sebelum menyeretmu pergi," kata Terry menyodorkan roti.

"Tapi..."

"Makanan..." ujar suara di belakang mereka. "...tidak diizinkan untuk dibawa ke perpustakaan. Keluar!"

Padma dan Terry keluar dari perpustakaan dengan muka merah menahan tawa. Setelah berada jauh dari perpustakaan, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa mereka berhenti ketika melihat tiga orang Slytherin berada di depan mereka.

"Padma Patil," sapa anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina dan berdagu runcing.

"Draco Malfoy," balas Padma. Kemudian ia memandangi orang yang mengapit Draco. "Zabini dan Parkinson, jika aku tidak salah."

"Kau benar, aku Blaise Zabini dan dia Pansy Parkinson. Kita pernah bertemu di Malfoy Manor," kata anak laki-laki yang berkulit dan bermata cokelat yang terasa familiar.

'Mata cokelat yang sama dengan kepunyaan anak yang menabrakku di peron!' batin Padma.

Padma masih menatapi Blaise dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Well, sampai jumpa," kata Draco, dan mereka bertiga pun berlalu.

Padma masih menatapi punggung Blaise. Apakah Blaise ada hubungannya dengan anak perempuan itu? Mata cokelat dan rambut hitam...liontin berlambangkan huruf Z! Pastilah mereka masih berhubungan darah.

"Hei!" Terry melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Padma.

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau melamunkan apa, sih?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke Danau," ajak Padma.

Terry mengangkat bahu dan mereka berjalan menuju Danau Hitam. Mereka duduk di pinggir danau, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Namun, kali ini sambil mencelupkan kaki ke dalam danau. Merasakan sejuknya air di kaki mereka, sambil memakan roti.

Mereka masih membahas Nicolas Flamel dan Batu Bertuah. Penasaran akan siapa yang menginginkan batu itu. Padma mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berada tak jauh dari mereka, sepertinya juga sedang berdiskusi.

"Berani taruhan, pasti mereka mendiskusikan masalah ini," bisik Padma sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke arah trio tersebut.

Terry mengikuti arah pandang Padma. "Sepertinya..." katanya pelan. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Padma. "Bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan mereka?" lanjut Terry.

Padma memikirkan perkataan Terry. Berdiskusi dengan Trio Gryffindor? Entahlah, apa itu ide yang baik?

"Entahlah, Terry. Aku tidak tahu,"

Padma kembali memandangi Trio Gryffindor itu. Tak disangka sepasang mata biru memandangnya sekilas, sebelum kembali memandangi kedua temannya.

* * *

Seminggu setelah Padma dan Terry mengetahui keberadaan Batu Bertuah, Trio Gryffindor mendatangi mereka di meja Ravenclaw pada jam makan siang.

"Hai, Padma," sapa Harry dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hai, kalian," balas Padma.

"Kami perlu berbicara denganmu sebentar." Ron berbisik. "Kau juga, Boot," lanjutnya.

Padma dan Terry saling berpandangan, kemudian sebuah pemahaman terbentuk. Mereka mengangguk kepada Trio Gryffindor, dan berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin membicarakan Batu Bertuah," kata Terry ketika mereka berada di tempat yang sepi tak jauh dari Danau Hitam.

"Kau benar, Boot..."

"Terry. Panggil aku Terry,"

"Baiklah, Terry, kau benar. Kami memang ingin membicarakan masalah itu," kata Hermione mengangguk.

Hening sejenak. "Lalu, apa tepatnya yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanya Padma memandangi teman-temannya.

"Orang yang mengincar batu itu," jawab Ron, berusaha melakukan kontak mata dengan Padma.

Padma menatap Terry, dan berkata, "Kami berasumsi orang yang mengincar batu itu adalah orang yang berada dalam lingkungan Hogwarts."

"Ya. Dan kami berasumsi Professor Snape-lah orangnya," kata Harry.

"Apa?!" kata Padma dan Terry bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin!" sanggah Terry.

"Dengar, aku tahu ini mengejutkan. Tetapi tingkah Snape sangat mencurigakan," kata Harry.

Harry pun menceritakan bagaimana ia berkeliaran di Seksi Terlarang untuk mencari informasi mengenai Nicolas Flamel. Bagaimana ia hampir tertangkap oleh Filch, dan menguping pembicaraan antara Professor Snape dengan Professor Quirell.

"Snape mengancam Quirell mengenai kesetiaannya. Dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau memusuhi Quirell. Snape menghasutnya agar mau membantunya mencuri batu tersebut." Harry berhenti sejenak, melihat reaksi Padma dan Terry.

"Batu itu pasti dijaga dengan ketat oleh Dumbledore," kata Terry.

"Benar. Professor Dumbledore tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menembus pertahanannya. Kalau memang benar Professor Snape mengincar batu tersebut, pastilah akan diberi pertahanan yang akan sulit diterobos. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Kepala Sekolah kita penyihir yang hebat," tambah Padma.

"Masalahnya...Snape merupakan salah satu Professor yang turut andil dalam membuat pertahanan tersebut," kata Harry pelan.

Dagu Padma dan Terry tidak berada di tempatnya lagi.

* * *

"Aku masih tidak yakin Professor Snape yang mengincar batu itu," ujar Padma kepada Terry saat makan malam.

"Lalu siapa? Sepertinya hanya dia yang memungkinkan,"

"Entahlah, mungkin Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

Terry mendesah. "Tidak mungkin. Dia sudah musnah, Padma, Harry sendiri yang memusnahkannya,"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Padma. Jangan ngawur, habiskan saja makan malammu." Terry memotong ucapan Padma.

Padma menatap Terry kesal, kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Menurut pendapatnya, bukan Professor Snape yang mengincar batu tersebut. Rasanya terlalu jahat menuduh Professor Snape mengincar batu tersebut. Walaupun guru Ramuan dengan hidung bengkok serta rambut berminyak itu memang menyebalkan, sih.

* * *

Hari ini Padma dan Terry berencana menemui Harry, Ron, dan Hermione di pinggir Danau Hitam pada jam makan siang. Kedua murid Ravenclaw itu berjalan menuju Danau Hitam setelah sebelumnya mengantongi beberapa makanan dari Aula Besar. Ketika mereka sampai, Trio Emas Gryffindor telah menunggu mereka.

"Maaf terlambat," kata Terry yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Hermione.

Padma duduk di sebelah Terry, yang membuatnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Ron. Hal itu membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Ron menatap Padma seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun gadis India itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada permukaan danau yang sehalus kaca.

"Baik, kami telah mendapatkan informasi dari Hagrid." Hermione memecah keheningan.

Semua mata memandang Hermione. "Kami baru saja kembali dari pondok Hagrid untuk menanyakan darimana ia mendapatkan naga. Ia menceritakan bahwa ia memenangkan telur naga dari orang asing yang memakai tudung. Mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai kecenderungan Hagrid yang menyukai binatang-binatang buas dan ajaib. Kemudian Hagrid mengatakan sesuatu tentang Fluffy."

"'Cara mengatasi makhluk buas adalah mengetahui bagaimana cara menenangkannya. Contohnya Fluffy, mainkan saja musik dan ia akan tertidur.'" Harry mengutip kata-kata Hagrid.

"Dan begitulah ceritanya." Ron menimpali.

Padma dan Terry berpandangan. Mereka berdua mengerutkan kening menerima informasi baru tersebut.

"Orang bertudung itu pastilah mata-mata. Setelah ia mendapatkan informasi, ia akan meneruskan informasi tersebut kepada majikannya," kata Terry.

"Benar. Dugaanku orang itu pastilah orang yang kenal baik dengan Dumbledore. Ia tahu bahwa Hagrid adalah orang kepercayaan Dumbledore. Namun ia juga mengetahui bahwa Hagrid sering keceplosan sewaktu bicara. Karena itulah ia mendekati Hagrid untuk mendapatkan informasi dengan memberikan imbalan berupa telur naga yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh Hagrid," jelas Hermione.

"Aku setuju dengan Hermione. Dan orang itu pastilah Snape! Iya kan, Harry?" Ron menyikut lengan Harry.

"Snape pasti menginginkan batu itu untuk..."

"Hei...aku tahu Professor Snape menyebalkan. Tetapi...bukankah terlalu jahat menuduhnya ingin mencuri batu tersebut?" kata Padma menyela ucapan Harry.

"Tapi ia salah satu guru yang melindungi batu itu, Padma!"

"Nah! Betul sekali. Jika memang Professor Snape ingin mencuri batu itu, dia pasti akan langsung ketahuan oleh Kepala Sekolah."

Semuanya diam, memikirkan kemungkinan yang dilontarkan oleh Padma.

"Menurutku...entah kenapa aku mencurigai Professor Quirrelll," lanjut Padma.

"Professor Quirrell? Hah! Bahkan berbicara normal pun dia tak mampu," kata Ron mencemooh.

"Kau tidak boleh menilai orang hanya dari tampilan luarnya saja, Ron!" balas Padma mendelik.

"Kenapa kau mencurigai Professor Quirrell, Padma?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Diantara semua professor yang berkemungkinan melakukan pencurian, kenapa dia?" timpal Terry.

"Err...entahlah. Firasatku mengatakan demikian." Padma menggigit bibirnya. "Aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Professor Quirrell. Harry pernah memergokinya dan Professor Snape di perpustakaan, benar?"

"Benar. Tetapi saat itu ia didesak oleh Snape." Harry mengingat.

"Nah, apakah sebelumnya kau melihat orang lain di perpustakaan?"

Harry menggeleng. "Saat itu aku menghindari Filch dan mendengar Snape datang. Ia kemudian mengancam Quirrell dengan mengatakan 'kau tidak mau aku menjadi musuhmu'. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Jelas, kan? Quirrell telah berada di perpustakaan sebelum Snape datang mengancamnya! Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin Quirrell lebih dahulu berada di perpustakaan daripada dirimu, Harry. Kurasa dia ingin mencari informasi mengenai jebakan-jebakan yang mungkin ditemukannya di bawah pintu tingkap." Padma membeberkan kecurigaannya.

Semua mata menatap gadis berdarah India itu dengan heran. Hermione dan Terry mengernyitkan kening, mencerna dugaan Padma. Harry menatapi danau dengan intens seolah-olah ingin mencari jawaban pada permukaan danau yang disirami oleh cahaya matahari. Sedangkan Ron jelas-jelas menganggap dugaan Padma tidak masuk akal.

"Aku lapar," ujar Terry. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi ia dan Padma ambil dari Aula Besar dan membagi-bagikannya.

"Jadi...bagaimana?" desak Padma.

"Padma, maafkan aku. Tetapi dugaanmu tidak masuk akal," kata Hermione.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya sekarang." Harry bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi, tetapi ditahan oleh Ron dan Hermione.

"Kau akan pergi tanpa kami?" kata Ron.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya sendiri, Harry." Hermione menimpali.

"Dan bagaimana dengan kami?" Padma dan Terry ikut berdiri.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Mereka berjalan menuju koridor terlarang di lantai 3 sambil membuat rencana. Ketika sampai di pintu terkunci yang berisi anjing berkepala tiga, mereka mengangguk dan membulatkan tekad.

 _Alohomora!_

Bergerak mengendap dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Mereka menoleh ke sekeliling dan mendapati sebuah harpa tergeletak di lantai. Padma menunjuk pintu tingkap yang telah terbuka.

"Snape mendahului kita," geram Harry.

"Hei!" Terry berbisik panik sambil menunjuk Fluffy. Rupanya anjing itu terusik oleh kedatangan mereka.

"Aku akan menyihir harpanya agar tetap bermain. Kalian pergilah!" seru Padma.

"Aku tinggal bersama Padma. Pergilah sebelum terlambat!" Terry mendorong mereka ke bibir pintu tingkap. Hermione dan Ron terjun lebih dahulu.

"Baiklah. Cari pertolongan secepat mungkin!" teriak Harry selagi ia menuruni pintu tingkap yang berakhir entah dimana.

Terry memandangi lubang yang gelap itu, bergidik memikirkan apa yang menanti mereka dibawah.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja," kata Padma cemas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Terry.

BRAK! Pintu menjeblak terbuka, mengagetkan mereka berdua. Padma kehilangan konsentrasinya pada harpa, yang membuat benda itu berhenti bermain. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Professor Snape!"

* * *

 **Well? Gimana?**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran, ataupun unek-unek seputar fic ini di kolom review.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. ^^**

 **Salam sihir,**

 **Last-Heir Black**


End file.
